


A Hero's Journey

by Allura99



Series: The Journey Series [1]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 61
Words: 24,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25907359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allura99/pseuds/Allura99
Summary: It has been several years since peace has been achieved. Everyone has gone their separate ways. Yet, a new threat brings everyone back together.
Series: The Journey Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880158
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

He stopped by the window, watching the moonlight dance across the landscape. There was a time not too long ago when he would have scoffed at the idea. Now, though, it didn’t seem so alien to him.

He turned from the window, walking across the sparse room to his desk. Slowly, he pulled the scrapbook from its hiding place in the clutter of papers. He rarely fell into such a state of reverie. However, tonight the memories were vivid, threatening to come alive around him.

He opened the scrapbook, slowly rereading the clippings that were already committed to memory. He had collected every scrap of information about the progress of the lives of his friends. Yet, he wondered if they had searched for him. For intents and purposes, he had effectively disappeared a few years after the peace was achieved.

He stopped reading for a moment and studied one of the more recent photographs. The Vice Foreign Minister, Relena Peacecraft, still amazed him, as a diplomat and as a woman. ‘She still hasn’t changed,’ he thought, as he turned to the latest clipping. ‘She still the passionate idealist that I met so long ago.’

Sighing, he closed the book and returned it to its hiding place. The memories would plague his dreams tonight. He accepted that. It was the unrequited fantasies that still appeared that bothered him. With his characteristic grim determination, he went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Closing her eyes, the Vice Foreign Minister, Relena Peacecraft, rubbed her eyes and sighed. Inside her office, piles of papers occupied every usable space and then some, ranging from ‘upmost importance’ to ‘when hell freezes over’ urgency. Surveying the mass, she sighed again.

‘When did I start getting tired?’ she wondered, leaning against the worn, leather chair and taking a small break. ‘When did this became just a job and stop being my passion?’

She had soon learned that the peace that the Gundams and the others had worked so hard to achieve was shaky. Relena had quickly began her journey across Earth and the colonies soldering the various factions together. While peace was still being maintained, she knew how quickly it could all changed.

A knocked on the door interrupted her thoughts. She made an half-hearted attempt to look busy. “Come in,” she called.

One of her secretaries entered. “I’m so glad that I caught you, Ms. Peacecraft,” the young woman said, crossing the room. She handed the diplomat an envelope. “This has just arrived for you.”

Thanking the young woman, Relena accepted the envelope and watched the girl leave. Leaning back into the chair, she studied the envelope. She sliced the letter open with a fingernail and pulled the letter out.

The young woman sat up as she read the letter. She actually smiled by the time she got to the third paragraph. With a contented sigh, she finished the letter and then reread it.

“Of course I’ll meet you,” she murmured aloud, carefully returning the letter to its envelope. She went to the door of her office. “Gretchen, I need you!”

Another young secretary appeared. “Yes, Vice Minister?” She studied her boss with questioning brown eyes. Never in her employment had she seen Ms. Peacecraft this happy.

“I need you to clear my schedule for the next two weeks, Gretchen. There is nothing that can’t be rescheduled, is there?”

Gretchen slowly shook her head. “Not without the proper amount of finesse, Ms. Peacecraft. May I ask the reason for the rescheduling?”

Relena laughed. “I am taking a vacation, Gretchen. And nothing short of another full-blown war is going to interrupt it.” Leaving the younger woman speechless, Relena headed to her chambers.


	3. Chapter 3

He worked furiously on his computer, desperately trying to banish his dreams from his mind. He was the perfect soldier. Nothing was suppose to stand between him and his objective, especially a person. ‘No matter how beautiful,’ came a thought.

Growling slightly, his fingers began to hit the keys even harder. Even after all these years, she still affect him. “I should have killed her when I had the chance,” he muttered.

Yet, no matter how many times the opportunity presented itself, he couldn’t bring himself to do it. Every time he pointed his gun at her, he saw a glimpse of the person he wanted to be and the future he had to protect. If he killed her or allowed her to be harmed, he would destroy those dreams. Those dreams and more.

Very few people realized how crucial Relena Peacecraft was to maintaining peace. She alone seemed to have the necessary grace, courage, and ties to soothe the splittered factions on Earth and in the colonies. She seemed able to charm people, as if she could wield magic.

Heero thought about the scrapbook he had made. Despite the information he had accumulated on her, he had never heard of any romantic interest for the young Vice Foreign Minister. If she did attend some sort of ball or dinner, a different man escorted her at each function.

Somehow, the fact pleased him. Yet, at the same time, it saddened him. It wasn’t right for her to be alone. He hoped that he wasn’t the cause. When she had finally stopped chasing him and immersed herself in her work, he had thought she had finally given up on him.

Now, though, he was beginning to have serious doubts. While she had definitely matured since their last meeting, he knew that part of the old Relena was probably still there. The idea of her pining for him yielded conflicting emotions.

A single beep announced an incoming message, interrupting that stream of thoughts. An instant later, a new window popped up on the screen. Concentrating, he began to read the details of this new mission.


	4. Chapter 4

Relena glared at her brother, arms crossed defiantly. Not far away stood Lucrezia Noin, watching the two with a slight hint of amusement. ‘A quarrel between the Peacecraft siblings is a sight,’ she thought to herself.

“Why not?” Relena demanded.

He studied his sister for a moment before answering. “You have already taken some time off this year, Relena.”

“Two weeks in the hospital for pneumonia and exhaustion don’t count as a vacation, Miliardo!” she cried, exasperated.

“The doctor did say that she should get more rest,” Noin interjected. Miliardo narrowed his eyes in her direction, while Relena smiled. Fighting the urge to smile, she crossed her arms and watched the two siblings engage each other again.

“There isn’t anything in my schedule that can’t be postponed,” Relena stated, resuming a more civil tone. ‘Gretchen could have my job one of these days,’ she thought, silently praising her amazing secretary.

Again, Miliardo sighed. “Very well, go. It looks like I am outnumbered,” he replied, directing another dirty look at Noin. However, she ignored it completely.

“But if something arises,” he said, looking back at Relena, “I will expect you to return to your duties immediately.”

“Of course. I will touch base to let you know where I am,” Relena responded. “Now, I have to finish packing.”

She headed to the door and paused, her hand holding the handle. “Oh, Miliardo, no spying. It isn’t becoming.”

“Don’t worry, Relena,” Noin replied, “he won’t.”

Relena smiled at sister-in-law, the smile broadening as she glanced at her brother’s look of defeat. “Thanks,” she replied, leaving the room.

Miliardo glared at the other woman, who was now laughing. “I don’t see what is so funny, Noin,” he said.

“From your angle, you wouldn’t,” she replied, still laughing. “You definitely wouldn’t.”


	5. Chapter 5

“What?”

Heero stared at the computer screen. Only his slightly parted lips and partially widen eyes betrayed his amazement. He read through the mission parameters, his disbelief growing.

After peace had been achieved, Heero had supported himself by taking on various jobs. However, he was very selective about which jobs he took and who he worked for. Whoever sent him this offer apparently didn’t know Heero’s connections.

‘Or just doesn’t care,’ he thought grimly.

He leaned forward, elbows propped on knees. The target had been instrumental in the battle for peace. Such an assassination would see everyone reeling.

He moved his hands back to the keyboard. He had better learned something about this potential employer before he preceded any further.

However, as he was about to begin his search, another message popped up on the screen. ‘Contract has already been accepted.’ Then the connection was severed.

Heero blinked several times. ‘Who has accepted that contract?’ he wondered. His hands flew across the keyboard, trying to re-establish the link. However, there was no avail.

Groaning, he began to plan his course of action. Heero could not sit back and wait for someone to shatter the peace that he had fought to help create. He started to prepare for this new mission, a personal one.

This target had to be forewarned.


	6. Chapter 6

Relena returned to her room, or the guest room in which she was staying. It felt good to know that tomorrow meant no diplomatic functions, no calls, and no paperwork. Closing the door, she decided to leave the light off.

Moonlight streamed in through the balcony’s French doors and sheer drapes. The whole room was bathed in the silver ethereal light. Sure the door was locked, she crossed the room, untucking her blouse as she walked.

She sat down at the small vanity, nimbly removing the pins from her hair. She had began putting her hair in a simple twist as a dare by Hilde. Surprised by the sophistication the style gave her, Relena had abandoned the braids ever since.

While brushing her long, straight hair, she paused to study her face. She had matured over the years that was for certain. However, she wondered if he would find the new her attractive.

“Not tonight, Relena,” she muttered, placing the brush back on the vanity.

“You are going to have a good night’s sleep. For once.” She began to undress. Kicking off her shoes, she worked on the numerous buttons of her shirt.

She was halfway through, when a noise interrupted her. Still, she strained her ears for any noise. There, again, was a soft, scraping sound.

Fighting a sense of panic, she slowly turned around. She noticed the breeze from the now opened doors immediately, the wind billowing the open shirt and tossing her hair. However, she then saw a metallic gleamed. With wide eyes, she stared at the gun pointed at her chest.


	7. Chapter 7

Heero pulled the necessary equipment from his bag. He was surprised that he had slipped through the compound’s security as easily as he had. It did very little about his sense of unease regarding the success of the pending assassination attempt.

The whole affair still bothered him. Why would anyone chose now to strike against such a prominent figure? What was to be gained by such a strike?

He shook his head. Also, the fact that he had been offered the assignment was troubling. ‘Who is this guy?’ Heero wondered for the hundredth time.

‘Focus on the mission, Yuy,’ he told himself, quickly assembled the needed apparatus.

He studied the target above him. According to his data, the room was unoccupied. With practiced aim, he swung the grappling hook up and snagged on the edge of the balcony.

A few hard tugs affirmed that the line was secure. He climbed up the rope and swung over the balcony. Crouching, he retrieved the hook and the rope.

With quick movements, the gear was stored back into the bag. He retrieved his gun, satisfied with its readiness. A glance over the balcony’s edge revealed no sentries.

‘You owe me,’ Heero thought, now on one knee against the wall of the house.

The doors were opened in a matter of seconds, the locks requiring little work. He entered the room, his eyes searching for any signs of danger. Sensing movement, he immediately turned and aimed his gun.


	8. Chapter 8

Relena sighed when she realized who was holding the gun.

“Heero, if you’re here to kill me, do it some other time. I’m not in the mood right now.”

Heero just stared at her. If this encountered had occured earlier, her reaction would have been very different. The old Relena would look at him with soft eyes, standing her ground. This Relena was standing her ground as well, but she seemed so much colder than he remembered. Slightly perplexed, he slowly lowered the gun.

“Actually, I’m not here to kill you,” he said gruffly.

“Well, that’s novel,” she said. She was use to Heero’s blank stare. However, his stare was different. Then she noticed the condition of her clothing. Blushing, she immediately pulled the shirt closed, a death grip on the collar.

She turned around and quickly began to rebutton the shirt. “So, why are you here?” she asked over her shoulder.

“I’m here to see Quatre,” he replied.

With the last button in place, she turned around. “At this time of night? Couldn’t you have called or rang the doorbell?”

Heero flinched, and Relena realized that those options never occurred to him.

“This room was suppose to be empty,” he said.

“Well, I’d arrived just this afternoon,” she replied, finishing her task. “Quatre thought I could use some time off.”

She stopped and studied him. He had gotten taller since their last meeting, his shoulders broader. Realizing what she was doing, Releena sighed.

“So, what are you going to do now, Heero?” she asked softly.

“I’m going to see Quatre,” he replied, heading to the door.

“Heero, wait. If anyone sees you at this hour, a battle is going to ensue,” she said, grabbing his arm. “Let me go with you.”

“It’s probably best if you stay out of this, Relena.” He gently removed her hand from his arm. “Besides, I’m just going down the hall.”

Reluctantly, Releena stepped out of the way. Once he was in the hallway, she silently closed the door behind him. Sighing, she crossed the room and closed the balcony doors. Sleep would not be visiting her tonight.


	9. Chapter 9

“Remind me not to wake you up again,” Heero said, his face expressionlessly.

Quatre glanced at him, noticing the slight twitching of the corner of Heero’s mouth, the other’s version of a smile.

“Well, it was one o’clock in the morning,” Quatre replied somewhat apologetically. “And this is my house.”

Heero made a noncommittal sound and sat down in a nearby chair. The speed at which he found himself staring at the former Sandrock pilot’s gun had relieved Heero of any concerns he had for Quatre’s safety. However, he couldn’t say the same thing about Relena’s safety. He abandoned that line of thinking and instead silently studied the room before turning his gaze to the scene beyond the large windows.

Quatre carried his cup of coffee and sat behind the massive mahogany desk, checking on some pending transaction. However, he kept one eye on his companion. He thought about the events of the past two days.

“I still can’t believe it,” Quatre said after a lengthy pause. “After all these years . . .”

He paused and turned his complete attention to Heero. “Why would someone want me dead? Why now?”

Heero shrugged. “Made anybody mad lately? Anybody who would benefit from your death?”

“Everything I do is aboveboard, Heero,” Quatre replied. “Anyway, since I have no heir, the business would revert to my sisters. Things would be chaotic for a while, because none of them would be particularly eager to take over. But I don’t really see anyone profiting from my death.”

Heero was about to speak when a knock on the study’s door drew both men’s attention. With a moment’s hesitation, Relena entered, closing the door behind her.

“Good morning,” she greeted, nodding to both men.

Heero simply nodded back in her direction. However, Quatre smiled and placed the cup back on his desk.

“Good morning, Relena,” he replied. “Sleep well?”

“Yes,” she lied, crossing her arms. She glanced briefly at Heero. Forcing herself to appear normal, she looked at Quatre instead. She wasn’t about to admit the effect his sudden reappearance had had on her.

“I checked in with Miliardo this morning. A special conference has been convened that I have to attend. I hate to be leaving so soon, but I need to leave by this afternoon.”

Quatre smiled in understanding. “I hope you can come back soon,” he said.

She nodded. “I hope so, too, Quatre.”

She sighed. “Breakfast is going to be served in twenty minutes. I’ll see you there.” Without waiting for a reply, she left the room.

“I’m worried about her, Heero,” Quatre said finally after staring at the door.

“Relena? Why?”

Quatre looked at the former Wing pilot. “She works all the time. The only time off that she has had recently was a hospitalization.”

The brief look of concern that flashed across Heero’s face pleased Quatre somehow. “Miliardo kept it quiet, but not quiet enough. But that’s not the only thing. If someone out there has the nerve to go after me, a former Gundam pilot, I’m afraid it won’t be long before somebody gets brave enough and decides to go after Relena.”

Heero’s expression darkened. “So, what are you suggesting?”

“She needs a protector, whether she and Miliardo think so or not. I can’t, the current situation aside. If you aren’t interested, I can contact Duo or Trowa.”

Quatre paused. “Although I dread the scolding I will get from Hilde or Catharine.”

The mention of Trowa’s sister gave Heero a chill. The lady still had a grudge against him, and Heero continued to have dreams of him at the end of her knives. Dropping the thought, he glanced over his shoulder at the door.

The image of her at the door appeared in his mind. Relena had seemed so fragile with her damp hair loose against the oversized beige sweater. With a sinking heart, he knew Quatre was right. It wouldn’t be too long before someone would try to get her.

“Mission accepted.”


	10. Chapter 10

Relena thanked the flight attendant and followed her outstretched hand to the appropriate seat. It had taken a great deal of time for her to convince Miliardo to allow her to take a regular commercial flight to the conference.

“Like there is going to be an assassin on every flight on the hope that I will be on it,” she had said sarcastically, during their phone conversation. “Miliardo, please, be reasonable. Besides, you know how tight the security is going to be for the flights going to and leaving from the conference.”

After a few more minutes, he finally relented. However, a private, more secure vehicle would be waiting for her use and departure from the conference. Also, for this flight, Miliardo had insisted that she fly first class.

She sighed and settled into her seat, balancing her briefcase on her knees. She idly watched the other passengers board and head to their seats as well. She swallowed hard as she watched young couples and small families pass by, a familiar ache forming in her heart. Realizing that she was wasting time, Relena reluctantly pulled the first of several key treaties that she would need to review before the conference.

She paused mid-sentence as she felt the hairs on the nape of her neck stand at attention. She glanced up and scanned the line of passengers going past her. Her eyes fell on the back of a man with dark hair, who was wearing a crisp, blue shirt.

“Heero?” she murmured softly, studying the man’s retreating form a moment larger. Shaking her head, she returned her attention to the treaty.

‘Don’t be silly,’ she chided herself, not comprehending the words on the paper. ‘You are no longer a fifteen-year-old schoolgirl.’

With one last fleeting thought about him, Relena forced herself to read the treaty, making notes on a legal pad. There were several treaties that she would need to review. She had to be prepared for this conference.


	11. Chapter 11

Heero felt her eyes follow him as he proceeded to his seat. He fought the urge to glance at her as he stowed his bag under the seat before he sat down. If things were going to work, she couldn’t be aware of his presence.

He opened the newspaper he had bought in the airport. With one eye on the Vice Foreign Minister, he scanned the article on the conference and the crisis that had prompted it. The author painted a clear picture of the two fledgling nations arguing over a newly discovered ore deposit, which happened to be located in a previously disputed province.

Greed was now fueling old distrusts and hatreds. Negotiations between the nations were failing, and both were calling on their allies for promised support if conflict erupted. Many viewed this conference has the last chance for a peaceful resolution.

With so much hostility surrounding the crisis and the importance of this conference, Heero marveled as to why Miliardo had allowed Relena to travel with so little protection.

He watched her over the top of the newspaper. She was back into her business clothes, dressed today in a green skirt and matching jacket. Her honey brown hair was pulled into a simple twist, a few tendrils escaping to frame her face.

She seemed so different from the Relena that had been in Quatre’s office earlier this morning. She had appeared so innocent and vulnerable. Now, in her Vice Minister persona, she was strictly professional. There was definitely more to her now that what Heero remembered.

‘What did you expect?’ a part of his mind asked him. ‘It’s been over seven years since the last time you saw her in person. Of course, she’s matured.’

‘Indeed, she has,’ he thought, turning to a new page in the newspaper. Heero was having problems getting the vision of her in the guest room out of his mind, especially as he tried to go to sleep. What was it about her that was so bewitching?

At a lost for an answer, he began to familiarize himself with the information he had gathered about the conference. Relena was schedule to speak a few hours after the flight touched down. It didn’t give him a lot of time to set everything up, but it would be enough. It had to be.


	12. Chapter 12

Quatre frowned as he read the information on the screen in front of him. Hours earlier he had driven Relena to the airport, after her adamant refusal to allow to arrange her trip to the conference. When he realized that she was taken a regular commercial flight, he was tempted to accompany her himself until he saw a familiar face among the other passengers.

“Be careful,” he had told her as she had prepared to board the flight.

“I will,” she had replied, noting the concern in his eyes.

Now, reading the available information on the crisis, he wondered if Relena was going to be enough. The two countries involved, the Republic of Ternon and the United Provinces of Levque, had a bitter history. Representatives from both countries were accusing their counterparts of numerous crimes and other misdealings.

But what had Quatre even more concerned was the fact that other nations were choosing sides and offering support, particularly if an armed conflict ensued. Shaking his head, the Arabian rubbed his eyes wearily.

“How quickly people forget,” he murmured, his mind replaying vivid memories of the Eve’s War.

He hoped that he and the others would not see another battle in their lifetimes. However, if Relena and the conference failed, they might have to fight again. A beep sounded from the computer, interrupting his thoughts. Curious about who it could be from, he sat up and quickly pulled up the message.

His brows furrowed as the sender appeared on the screen. Despite his adjustments to the resolution, he couldn’t get a clear image of the person. However, as the message played, he froze.

He played it three times, not believing the dire warnings. “Why now?” he asked out loud. Then, he grabbed the phone. He had to warn the others.


	13. Chapter 13

Thanking the nurse, Quatre held the small bouquet a little tighter and headed down the right hallway. He had been dreading this encounter ever since he had received the news. However, he needed to be here, to see the result of his inaction.

With a deep breath, he knocked softly on the door. There was no window in the door, and he could hear no movement inside. When there was still no answer, he slowly opened the door and peered inside.

“I’ll get them for you,” a low voice vowed. “I swear it, if it’s the last thing I do.”

Quatre swallowed at the bitterness and the fury the words held. ‘If you had contacted them earlier, this wouldn’t have happened,’ the Arabian t thought sadly. With his head slightly bowed, he entered the room.

“Duo?”

The former Deathsycthe pilot looked up at his visitor. With a brief glance at Quatre, he returned his attention back to the bed and the small woman laying in it. Closing his eyes, he rubbed the hand he held with both of his.

Blinking away tears, the Arabian quietly put the flowers in a vase. The only sound in the room was the rhythmic beeping of the machines and the soft hiss of the respirator. With a sigh, Quatre placed a gentle hand on Duo’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry, Duo.”

The American shook his head. “You know I didn’t wake up when she left the bed. She had been having some problems sleeping recently. She must had gotten up to do some paperwork like she usually did. I didn’t wake up until she screamed and the gunfire started.”

“You can’t blame yourself for this, Duo.”

“I failed to protect her!” Duo cried, turning to face Quatre.

The dark stubble along his jaw added to the crazed look in the American’s violet eyes. Quatre couldn’t imagine watching someone you loved in such a state, least of all your wife of seven years. Again he wished that he had acted sooner.

“You didn’t fail her, Duo,” Quatre said softly. “I failed. I failed all of us.”

Duo glanced down at Hilde’s hand. She had been his savior, a beacon of normalcy in the aftermath of the battles. He thought that he had finally escaped his curse. However, Hilde was now suffering, suffering because of her involvement with him.

“Find out who did this, Quatre,” Duo ordered, his violet flashing dangerously. “I have a promise to keep.”

With a weak nod and a final squeeze of Duo’s shoulder, Quatre left the room.


	14. Chapter 14

‘Father, help me keep peace,’ Relena prayed silently. ‘Help us prevent further bloodshed.’

Someone gently nudged her shoulder. “Vice Minister?”

Looking up, Relena saw that it was one of the conference aids. “Yes?”

“The conference is about to start,” the aid stated. “Maybe you would like to take your place, now, ma’am?”

Nodding, Relena rose from her chair and gathered her materials. The security appeared very tight with numerous guards at each doorway and several patrolling through the building. Fleeting, she wondered if he would be here to protect her as well.

‘Grow up, Relena,’ she thought. ‘He doesn’t care about you. You have to move on.’

However, as she entered the main conference chamber, meeting the camera flashes and the scattered applause, she never that part of her will always love Heero Yuy. He was her dream of personal happiness that drove her to fight for a continued peace.

Squaring her shoulders, she walked briskly to the podium and briefly arranged her papers. At her nod, everyone in the room went silent, ready for the conference to begin. Taking a deep breath and saying another silent prayer, she began her speech.

“Ladies and gentleman, citizens of the Earth Sphere United Nations and of the space colonies, I would like to welcome you all to this conference. As the overwhelming majority of you are aware, a dispute over a newly discovered ore deposit has revived old hostilities and distrusts between the Republic of Ternon and the United Provinces of Levque.

“This conference has been called to see that a peaceful resolution of this matter is attained. Many of us saw first hand the horrors of armed conflict. I hope that none of us here are ready to say that a mineral deposit is more valuable than the lives of individuals. I sincerely hope that greed will not overrule goodwill and common sense.”

Relena paused, something catching her eye in the uppermost tier. Her eyes widened in surprise as she saw a red beam of light move through the auditorium. Several of the delegates were watching her and began shouting as they saw the red dot stop on the Vice Minister’s chest.

As she realized what was happening, Relena tried to duck behind the podium as the first shots were hired. She cried out as something hit her shoulder. Clutching the injured joint, she curled up even tighter as splinters of wood and chunks of plaster rained down on her.

“Can you walk?” a gruff voice demanded.

Relena lifted her head and watched Heero fire several rounds back at the attackers. ‘He came,’ she thought, irrational happiness coursing through her and briefly masking the chaos around her.

Dropping down beside her, he turned his dark blue eyes to her. “Can you walk?” he demanded. “Answer me.”

“Yes, I can walk,” she replied. “It’s my shoulder that’s hurt.”

Moving her fingers gently away from her shoulder, he noticed the blood seeping from the wound. With a fiercer expression, he pressed her hand back against the wound. “When I tell you, we’re going for the door. Understand?”

“Yes,” she said, giving him a nod.

‘At least she’s not hysterical,’ he thought. Nodding back at her, he rose and sent several more rounds back at the would-be assassins. “Now, move.”

Scrambling to her feet, Relena felt Heero shove her in the direction of the door. All the time, he was firing at the top tier of the auditorium. As she entered the hallway, Heero grabbed her elbow and began leading her through the complex.

“Where are we going?” she asked, running to keep up with him.

He glanced at her over his shoulder. “We have to get you out of here and then to some help.”

“But what about the other delegates?” Relena protested.

“It’s you they’re after,” he replied with his usual monotone.

Relena was saved from a response as Heero increased his pace and continued to lead/drag her through the complex and hopefully to safety.


	15. Chapter 15

Wufei marched through the Preventers’ office, ignoring the various greetings and inquiries his co-workers offered. With his characteristic single-mindedness, he continued past the various desks and cubicles until he reached his destination, the director’s office. Startled by his appearance, Une’s young secretary jumped from her desk and tried to stop him.

“Mr. Chang, aren’t you supposed to be on vacation?” she asked, moving in front of him. “You are not due in the office for another week.”

“I’m very well aware of that,” the Chinese man replied dismissively. “Now, get out of my way.”

“Mr. Chang, I’m afraid that you can’t go in there right now,” Freda cried. “Ms. Une isn’t expecting you.”

“And what does that have to do with anything?” Wufei demanded, annoyed by the secretary’s persistent interference.

“Freda?”

The secretary froze as the intercom on her desk came to life. “Yes, Ms. Une?”

“What seems to be the disturbance out there?”

Releasing a deep breath, Freda leveled a dirty look at Wufei. “Mr. Chang has returned early from his vacation and would like to see you.”

There was a pause before Une replied, “I see.”

“At your convenience, of course, Ms. Une,” Freda added, smirking at Wufei’s dire look.

Wufei was further irritated by Une’s laughter. “I’m sure, Freda. However, you may show Mr. Chang in now.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Freda replied.

Opening the door, she gestured for Wufei to enter. “Director Une will see you now.”

Ignoring Freda’s broad smile, Wufei marched in Une’s office, slamming the door behind him. Straightening the jacket of her uniform, Freda returned to her desk. She was beginning to understand why Sally Po enjoyed baiting the Chinese man so much.

* * * * *

“Why do you put off with that infernal secretary?” Wufei demanded, once assured the door was closed. “And where is Sally Po?”

“To answer your first question, Freda is a woman of amazing talents, much like Sally,” Une replied evenly, turning from the window to face Wufei. “To answer your second question, Major Po is out on assignment.”

“She is supposed to be on vacation,” Wufei stated, fist clenched.

Une raised one eyebrow. “As you are suppose to be. However, her plans fell through, and she came back to work. She is currently on a surveillance assignment with one of the younger Preventers.”

“Where?” Wufei demanded.

With a sigh, Une glanced at her desk and then handed a small stack of papers. “She is currently in South America, investigating a possible militant base. We are not expecting radio contact from her for another twenty hours.”

She paused as she realized that she was already staring at Wufei’s retreating back.

“What’s going on?” she called.

He continued walking, not even bothering to turn back to look at her. “Hopefully nothing.”

As he left the building, he clutched the stack of papers tighter in his hands. ‘Why couldn’t you simply take a vacation like a normal person?’ he fumed, marching briskly to the parking lot. ‘If you’ve made me worry for nothing, you’ll pay.’


	16. Chapter 16

Heero led her through the various levels of the conference building, going from one level to another by the stairs. The numbness in Relena’s shoulder had faded and had been replaced by a persistent ache, which flared into pain if she moved the injured joint. She had wondered how serious the wound was. Yet, she didn’t dare pause to check, almost running to keep up with her rescuer.

Still half-dragging her with him, Heero kept his brisk pace as he continued to their destination, his eyes scanning for any sign of trouble. He had been surprised that they hadn’t encountered any more assassins in their escape. Maybe they had believed they would have been successful back in the auditorium and had made no further plans. As much as he’d like to believe it, he couldn’t be sure.

He stopped as they entered the basement level parking garage. Due to the heightened security of the conference, very few vehicles had been allowed to enter. Knowing how vulnerable the open made them, he dragged Relena with him as he ran to the vehicle he had left here earlier.

They stopped beside a nondescript blue car. Leading her to the passenger’s side, he opened the door. “Get in.”

Wordlessly, she got in. Heero was about to get in as well when the back glass exploded. Screaming in spite of herself, Relena made a valiant effort to wedge herself under the dash board. In a blur of motion, Heero drew his gun and returned fire, sending the men scurrying for the cover.

Before the young politician was even aware of it, Heero was in the car, speeding out of the garage. The would-be assassins continue to fire at them, bullets flying at the car.

“Hang on,” Heero ordered, as the car almost took a turn on two wheels.

The force of the turn pulled Relena’s grip off the console, driving her injured into the door. She fought tears as her whole arm flared in pain. The speeding car took a bad jolt, which sent her knees into the dashboard.

Heero barreled the car through the levels of the parking garage. After a couple of levels, there was no more gunfire. Relena breathed a sigh of relief, but she stayed on the floor, unsure if they would be safe while still inside the building. They were only a few levels away from the exit when gunfire suddenly began again.

“They’re persistent,” Heero commented absently, with a slight hint of approval in his tone.

Relena stared at him with an incredulous expression. Feeling her stare, Heero looked down at her with his usual emotionless mask before returning his attention to his driving. Ordering again for Relena to hold on, he shifted into a higher gear.

As the car took another curve violently, Relena wondered vaguely if Duo had taught the Perfect Soldier how to drive. The car continue to pick up speed, soon putting the pair beyond the reach of their pursuers. However, yelling soon drew Relena’s attention.

“The guard,” Relena exclaimed, finally identifying. “Heero, you have to stop!”

Heero never looked at her as he down shifted. “We don’t have time.”

Closing her eyes and curling into a tighter ball, Relena shuddered as the car crashed through the barrier. Heero slowed slightly as they entered mainstream traffic, but he kept above the posted speed limit. As if reading her thoughts, he slowed the car down to stay with the traffic.

“Please tell me that the guard is all right?”

Heero smirked. “He’s fine. I didn’t know you care.”

Relena bit back a scathing remark, realizing that Heero was the reason she was alive. She wouldn’t ponder why he continued to protect right then. It was enough that he was there and she was safe. With a sigh, she began to pull out of her protective ball.

“Stay down.” A rough hand tried to push her head further under the dashboard.

Realizing that they were finally a fair distance away from the parking garage, Relena struggled. “I can’t breathe in this position, Heero!”

“Stay down,” he ordered. “I’ll tell you when to get up.”

“We need to tell Milliardo I’m safe,” she said, slapping his hand away.

“Only when I’m sure you’re safe.”

“And am I safe with you, Heero?” she asked, her intentions of being nice to her rescuer flying out the window.

The unbidden image of Relena at Quatre’s house filled his mind. ‘No, you’re probably not,’ he thought grimly. ‘But there aren’t a lot of options.’

“Just stay down,” he said with finality. He needed to get her safe. That was the most important thing.


	17. Chapter 17

Catherine woke up, not sure what had brought her out of sleep. Rubbing her eyes, she looked around the moonlit trailer. She froze when she saw a person in the shadows.

“Trowa,” she said softly, sitting up.

He looked at her, studying for several moments before turning his eyes back to the moon. He know it was a mistake to come here. Yet, he would felt like a coward if he just disappeared. After all she had done for him, it was the least he could for her, to say goodbye.

Frowning, he thought about the letter that laid in his pocket. Trowa had planned to leave it, letting it explain for him why he had to go. But now that she was awake, he knew he would have to tell her himself.

With a silent sigh, Catherine watched the subtle changes in his face. It had taken her a long time to learn those signs, to learn how his mind worked. With a sinking heart, she knew the reason for his visit.

“You’re leaving.”

“Yes,” he said, still watching the moon.

“Why?”

He finally looked at her, his expression steady. “I’m needed, Catherine.”

“You’re needed here, too, Trowa,” she countered.

“I’ll come back,” he stated. “It’s too dangerous for me to stay here now.”

“Why? Why is it too dangerous?”

He sighed. “Cathy, I have to go.”

“Trowa,” she protested, “surely they can do this without you. Why does it always have to be you?”

He shook his head. “It’s not always me, Cathy. I promise to come back, but I have to go.”

With an air of defeat, she nodded. “Be careful.”

“I always am,” he stated, with a rare half-smile.

She gave him a watery smile in return. Without further ado, he turned and exited the trailer. She listened to his footsteps faded into the darkness. When silence resumed, she pulled the covers back over her. Yet, the blankets did not drive out the coldness that had settled over her.


	18. Chapter 18

“This is not good, Major,” Robert whispered, passing Sally the high-powered binoculars. “With the arsenals we can see, this base is a threat. I just hate to imagine what we can’t see.”

Holding up her hand to silence him, Sally peered through the binoculars. Although Robert was proving to very competent for a new recruit and a likeable person, Sally missed Wufei. She hadn’t done a mission without him for a while, as Une had pointed out when Sally was offered this mission.

‘I should have just tried harder to enjoy my vacation,’ she thought again. However, sitting in her lonely apartment after her plans fell through had been slowly driving her insane. Within four days, she had reported back to work, delighted to have something purposeful to do.

‘And speaking of something purposeful,’ a part of her mind chimed.

She quickly made mental estimates of the various arms and the personnel the base required. She and Robert needed to get back to their camp so she could make her report to Lady Une. The Preventers would need to act quickly before these militants acted.

With a grim face, she placed the binoculars in their case and grabbed the camera. She quickly snapped a few photos and motioned for Robert to move out. She followed the rookie Preventer as they head back to their camp.

Before they had gotten too far away from the base, Robert froze and pulled out his gun. Straining her ears, Sally swept the area in an attempt to find what made him stop. When she moved to head back to the camp, he motioned for her to stop.

“What?” she hissed.

Robert still continued to glance around them. “Something’s wrong, Major.”

“I don’t notice anything amiss,” Sally countered. “Now, move. We have to report back to Colonel Une.”

In a blur of motion, Robert whirled, slamming his gun into the side of her face. Seeing stars, Sally stumbled to the ground. The metallic taste of blood filled her mouth.

‘The idiot missed,’ she thought absently, realizing that he had struck her jaw instead of her temple.

“I’m afraid I can’t let you make that report, Major,” Robert said, standing over her. “That’s what’s wrong.”

Unable to move, Sally watched him raise the gun and swing it at her again. Then, everything went black.


	19. Chapter 19

“Colonel Une!”

Une turned her attention from the large window and its view of the city. She raised an eyebrow at Frieda’s unannounced arrival. However, her face gave no hint of surprise.

“Yes, Frieda?”

“You need to see this.” She hit a button on Une’s desk. Instantly, the news flashed on the screen.

“That’s correct, Michael,” the news reporter stated. “This is a Channel Eleven exclusive. At the ESUN Diplomatic Conference, there was an attempt on the life of Vice Foreign Minister Relena Dorlian. Initial reports from eyewitnesses indicate that Minister Dorlian escaped with the aid of an unidentified man. However, we are unable to confirm her whereabouts at this time.”

Lady Une turned the screen off with a decisive click. “Find out why we were not informed of this attack sooner. In the mean time, I have some people to contact.”

“Yes, ma’am,” she replied, already leaving the office.

For a moment, Une focused on the view outside her window. ‘Oh, Mr. Treize, if only you were here.’ However, he wasn’t.

As she sat down at her desk, she glanced at her adopted daughter’s picture. She had to try to protect the future any way she could. At the moment, Relena Dorlian was a critical to the maintenance of peace.

With a heavy heart, she activated the videophone. She dreaded this call. However, it was one she had to make.

Immediately, someone picked up. “We were expecting to hear from you.”

“I take it then that you have heard.”

“Yes. Where is she?”

Une paused. “We don’t know, but it appears she made it out unharmed.”

“That’s not good enough!” Milliardo bellowed, replacing Noin on the screen. “Where is she? Where’s Relena?”

“We honestly don’t know, but we will find her.”

“Noin and I will be returning to Earth immediately.”

“That’s however you wish. Will you be acting as Preventers or in a separate capacity?”

Noin placed a hand on her husband’s shoulder, preventing another outburst. “I think we’ve been in retirement for too long.”

“Very well, Fire, I will see you and Wind shortly.”

The connection died and Une leaned back in her chair. If Relena’s rescuer was who she believed it was, she was sure that the young politician was safe. The head of the Preventers was worried if Heero would let them find Relena any time soon.


	20. Chapter 20

The stop of the car awoke Relena from the nap she didn’t know she had taken.

“Where are we?” she asked, as she got out of the car and followed Heero to a nondescript house. “I need to contact my brother and let him know that I’m okay.”

“Later.”

“Milliardo is probably going out of his mind with worry, Heero,” she protested. “I can’t wait until later.”

However, the expression in the former pilot’s blue eyes told her that his mind was made up. With a silent sigh, she followed him into the house. However, as he activated the lights, she blinked in surprise.

Although the exterior was dark and drab, the house’s interior was far different. The main room was wide and open, the abundance of light making it even more welcoming. “Do you live here, Heero?”

“Sometimes.”

“It’s nice.”

He gave a slight nod. “This way.”

She followed him down a hallway and into a room. “Have a seat on the bed.”

“Why?”

He paused, looking at her as if she had lost all good sense. “I’m going to look at your shoulder.”

She waited as he came out of the bathroom with the necessary supplies. With quick, methodical movements, he laid them out on a side table. “Take off your jacket.”

With a censorious look, she complied. He tore the arm of her blouse open, revealing the wounded flesh underneath. “This is going to hurt.”

Relena hissed in spite of herself as he generously applied the antiseptic. Within moments, he was cleaning away the dried blood and checking the extent of the damage. Watching him work, she realized that he still as handsome as the last time she had seen him.

“How bad is it?” she asked hurriedly, trying to keep her mind off that dangerous topic.

“You’ll live.”

“That’s comforting.”

As he returned his focus back to her shoulder, she thought that she saw the hints of a smile. In a short time, he had her wound bandaged. As he stood up, he told her, “You were lucky.”

“I know,” she replied quietly. “But why were you there, Heero? Why did you save me?”

“You’re important to peace. I don’t want to have to fight again.”

“I see.”

He crossed the room to a simple dresser. After opening a few drawers, he returned. Wordlessly, he handed her some clothes, which she accepted.

“Where can I contact Milliardo?”

“I need to do some things first.”

He was already heading back into the hallway. Giving up, she stood up and headed into the bathroom. Apparently she wouldn’t be talking to anyone until Heero was ready for her to.


	21. Chapter 21

The warm, humid air was stifling. However, Wufei didn’t notice as he made his way through the lush forest undergrowth. He had found the site of Sally’s camp but realized that no one had been there for several hours.

With a sinking feeling, he has started toward the coordinates that Sally was suppose to investigate. ‘Stupid woman, you missed your check-in deadline a few hours ago,’ he fumed. That meant that something had gone incredibly wrong with her mission.

‘All you had to do was take a vacation,’ he fumed, continuing his silent tirade. ‘How difficult is that?! What possessed you to go on a mission with a rookie?’

However, he suddenly stopped when he heard a strange noise. Alert for any sign of attack, he slowly drew his gun and clicked the safety off. His eyes scanned the area around him and he noticed an alien spot of color some distance away.

Keeping to the trees, he silently made his way to the spot. He heard a rustling movement and took a deep breath. With his gun raised, ready to fire, he stepped away from the tree.

“Sally?”

The voice was so gruff and strangled that Wufei didn’t realize it was his. Lowering his gun slightly, he walked slowly up to her. She was so pale and still that he feared she was dead.

With his free hand, he searched for a pulse. He released a breath he didn’t realize he had been holding when he felt the throb beneath his fingertips. It was fairly weak, but it was there.

He reholstered his gun, forcing himself to look at Sally. Her right eye and jaw were black from bruises, while her nose and bottom lip were swollen and crusted with dried blood. The rents in her shirt showed that the bruises and cuts covered most of her body.

He pulled out a pocket knife and began to work on the ropes. Whoever had attacked her had left her tied to a tree, leaving her to a slow death. What had they done with the rookie Preventer?

Cutting the last rope, he caught her and gently lowered her to him. He noticed the dried blood caked around her ear. When he brushed his fingers over the spot, she moaned slightly. Her eyes fluttered under the lids and she weakly tried to pull away from his touch.

“I will punish those who did this to you,” he vowed.

With great tenderness, he swept her up, cradling her against his chest. Despite his efforts to be careful, he nearly tripped overly an unseen tree root. The jarring jolt caused Sally to moan once more as she tried to pull away from himself.

“Be still,” he admonished, tightening his grip on her.

Her brow furrowed at his title for her. Yet, her body relaxed, offering no more resistance. With no further incidences, he managed to carry her back to his vehicle. He strapped her in before turning on the radio.

“I’ve found Sally Po,” he stated, his eyes never leaving his partner. “I’m going back to search for signs of the rookie.”

“Don’t bother, Wufei,” Une replied, clearly irritated. “It appears that Robert wasn’t who he said he was.”

Wufei’s hold on the radio became a vise. “What do you mean, Une.”

“We’ll discuss this one you return to base,” Une answered, her tone ordering no arguments.

“Very well,” Wufei responded, swallowing several angry remarks. “Have a medical team standing by. Chang out.”

He cut off the radio, not bothering to wait for anything else from Une. As he strapped himself in, Wufei glanced at his still unconscious partner. “What the hell did you get yourself into now?”


	22. Chapter 22

Quatre watched the city from the large window his office boasted. Like many people, he was grateful that Relena had apparently survived the latest attempt on her life. Yet, unlike most people, he knew the identity of her likely rescuer.

The ringing of the phone pulled his attention from the view and his thoughts. Straightening his tie, he sat down and activated the screen. His smile broadened as the caller appeared.

“I was wondering if you would contact me,” Quatre stated, reaching under his desk. “I trust she’s safe.”

“For now,” Heero replied, with a slight nod. “Don’t bother tracing this call, Quatre. I won’t stay on long enough.”

Quatre chuckled. “Still as sharp as ever, Heero. I know that Zechs and Noin are on their way. What do you plan to do?”

Heero smirked at the mention of Zechs. “Let them stew for a while. It’s best if Relena keeps a low profile for now.”

“I don’t think that they will agree. If you don’t bring her back, Heero, they’ll start searching for you.”

“If Zechs had taken better care of his sister, I wouldn’t be bothered with this in the first place,” Heero said. “As to finding me, let them try.”

“Heero, wait,” Quatre called before the other could terminate the call. “I think you need to know something.”

The cold glare leveled at the Arabian told him that Heero thought it was merely a ploy to keep him on the line for tracing purposes.

“This probably wasn’t just an ordinary attack on Relena,” Quatre explained quickly. “Someone attacked Hilde and Duo. She’s in a hospital, fighting for her life. Plus, I just received word from the Preventers that Sally Po has gone M.I. A. during a surveillance mission with a new recruit. Apparently Wufei has gone to see if he can find her.”

“You think that’s there a connection?”

“Don’t you?” Quatre asked. “I can’t chalk this up to mere coincidence. Someone is coming after us through those we hold dear.”

“Payback,” Heero muttered. “Revenge.”

“It looks like it,” Quatre replied with a nod. “I’ve contacted Trowa, but he hasn’t informed me of his decision yet. I’ve increased security for my sisters as well. But I’m going to need help investigating this.”

Heero was silent for a moment before nodding. “Understood. I’ll contact you again.”

Before Quatre could protest, the screen went black. With a sigh, the young executive leaned against his chair. He could feel the beginnings of a monstrous headache.

“Guard her well, Heero,” he murmured.

Then, forcing himself to sit up, he resumed his work.


	23. Chapter 23

Duo groaned as the tapping against his shoulder grew more insistent. Blinking hard, he realized that he had once more fallen asleep leaning against Hilde’s bed. With a sigh, he sat up and stretched the protesting muscles of his back and shoulders.

“Sorry,” he said, popping his neck, “I didn’t hear you come in.”

However, he froze as he finally noticed the pair of sapphire eyes gazing lovingly up at him. Shaking slightly, he watched her, unsure if he was still dreaming or not. He carefully picked up the nearest of her hands.

“Babe, are you really awake?”

She nodded weakly, covering his hands with hers. Crying her name, Duo wrapped his arms around his wife, holding her tightly. Hilde gently stroked his hair as he sobbed, not noticing she was weeping as well.

* * * * *

“Uh,” Sally muttered, fighting to open her eyes, “what happened?”

“I was wanting to ask you the same thing,” a male voice stated.

Sally sat up immediately, but the movement made her head swim terribly. As she closed her eyes to fight the dizziness, a pair of hands pressed her back against the cot. She smiled in spite of herself as he muttered, “Foolish onna.”

“Good to see you, too, Wufei,” she quipped. “Enjoy your vacation?”

Her partner’s permanent frown deepened even further as he folded his arms across his chest. “Hardly.”

“Well, I’m sorry that Une interrupted it to send you after me,” Sally said tersely, glaring up at him. “I’ll ask her to send someone else next time so you won’t be bothered.”

“Une didn’t send me,” he stated as he held her gaze. “Winner received a threat against you and contacted me.”

“Quatre? Why would he receive a threat against me?”

Wufei shrugged. “He’s received others. Maxwell’s wife is still unconscious in the hospital from an attack and there was another assassination attempt on Dorlian, but she escaped.”

“What in the hell is going on, Wufei?” she demanded as she sat up, dizziness be damned. “Going after Relena I can understand, but why try to kill Hilde or me?”

For a moment, Wufei simply stared at her, something unreadable flashing briefly in his dark eyes. “I don’t know,” he finally said and returned to the cockpit.

Sally waited for her partner to disappear before she murmured, “Liar.”


	24. Chapter 24

In the dim light of the control room, he could barely make out the keys of the computer before him. If he had been a usual technician, the situation would have been problematic at best. However, with his training, his hands moved with precise silence.

Although he had only been there a short time, Trowa was still frustrated with how little he actually knew about the organization. Even with his clearance as a high-level technical supervisor, he was still sequestered to the lower equipment rooms. Yet, he knew whoever was running the show knew what they were doing, especially to keep an outfit this large from the notice of the Preventers.

As he scanned the screens of information, he mentally noted the growing array of armaments the group had acquired. Clearly they were preparing to strike, but he couldn’t get any specific information on an upcoming attack. With a frown of frustration, he backtracked out of the system, covering his tracks. No one would ever know he had been there, even if they ever bothered to look.

* * * * *

Dorothy Catalonia absent-mindedly took notes as the superior officers droned on and on about possible improvements for the organization. When she had been approached by one of the Silver Crescent operatives over three years ago, Dorothy had felt her old excitement and energy come alive again. She had jumped at the chance to be a part of a new force to change the world.

Now, however, she was merely a glorified secretary for aging generals thirsting for a chance for old glories. Slowly, over the years of her affiliation with the organization, the Silver Crescent had transformed into Blood Moon. Even in her low-lying position, Dorothy knew that the betterment of mankind was no longer the group’s main objective as more and more of the resources were tagged for armaments and military training.

As they passed one of the main control rooms, she noticed a technician leaving what should have been a vacant room. She was about to voice her observation to the officers when she suddenly recognized the spiky brown hair and the vivid green eyes of the technician. He walked casually down the hall away from her, seemingly unaware of her presence.

‘So Mr. Winner is taking my warnings seriously,’ she mused, a slight, smug smile gracing her lips. ‘Too bad he sent his circus friend instead of coming personally.’

“Ms. Catalonia!”

Dorothy blinked as she faced the now red-faced general. “Sir?”

“I was just remarking how an extra half hour of training for the regular recruits would be greatly beneficial to our cause,” the general stated. “Please make a note.”

Dorothy jotted the idea on her notepad. “An excellent idea, sir.”

“Thank you, Ms. Catalonia. Now, regarding the recruits’ rations, I have several changes to make.”

Forcing herself to remain attentive, she followed the arguing men down the corridor.


	25. Chapter 25

She was dreaming again. She knew it. Yet, the knowledge of that fact did not ease her at all.

Again and again, she relived her brief time as Queen Relena, her argument with her brother during the Eve’s War, and her farewell to Heero as he left to fight in what she had hoped would be the final battle. Her mind moved forward to the boys’ return to war, Heero collapsing into her arms, and her current political life.

However, the dream had a new component: the latest attempt on her life. For a moment after noticing the red light of the laser sight, she had hesitated. In that one instant, she had truly wanted to die, wishing for the bullet to end it all. The only thing that had moved her was the knowledge that her death could bring about a new conflict. Even in her selfishness, she couldn’t allow herself to be an excuse for more deaths.

Finally, she was able to wake up and bolted upright in the bed. Her heart was still pounding, making her injured shoulder throb in its rhythm. Taking a steadying breath, she swung her legs aside and merely sat on the edge of the bed.

“How long have you been there, Heero?” she asked quietly, not bothering to turn her head.

The question jarred him from his thoughts although his face, if she had bothered to look, betrayed no emotion. He had been surprised when he had heard Relena cry out in her sleep, calling out to people including him and her brother. He had figured that out of all of them Relena would have the least guilt, carry the fewest scars. Now he realized how little he truly knew about her.

“Long enough,” he forced himself to finally answer.

She nodded, still not looking at him. “I’m sorry if I woke you. You don’t have to stay.”

Again, she had surprised him. In the past, she was the one chasing him while he continued to push her away. Now, Relena was the one hiding. That intrigued him.

“What were you dreaming about?” he asked.

She glanced at him, finding him with astonishing ease in the darkness. “A lot of things. The past. The present.”

“And the future?” he supplied with the barest hint of humor.

A ghost of a smile hovered over her lips, but the sadness still lingered in her eyes. “No, the past and the present are more than enough, Heero.”

The room fell into silence. With a silent sigh, Relena forced herself to look at Heero once more. “I wanted to thank you for saving me today, Heero. I should have done it sooner.”

He shrugged, brushing off her thanks. “You know my reasons.”

“I do,” she agreed with a nod. “And you know the reasons why I have to go back. I can’t hide out forever.”

He studied her for a long moment while the diplomat held her breath. “What about the people behind this last attempt? What if they try again?”

Her posture straightened, her chin lifting to indicate her usual defiance. “That’s a chance I take every day, Heero, and I can’t let it control my life or my work. If I do, they win.”

That was the answer he had expected. “We’ll talk about it tomorrow. Get some sleep.”

Before she could protest, he left the room. Her indignation lasted a few moments before she reluctantly smiled. Despite the years, she thought, he really hadn’t changed.


	26. Chapter 26

“Do you remember anything, Hilde?” Quatre asked gently.

She sighed, briefly closing her eyes. “I had been having some bouts of insomnia, so I decided to do some paperwork. I kept the lights off because I didn’t want to wake Duo up. I had gotten to the living room before I realized that there was someone in the house.

“There were two of them and they had guns. I screamed and tried to dive behind the couch. However, I was hit. All I remember after that is hitting the floor, Duo calling my name, and even more gunfire. It was just too dark to see anything. I’m sorry.”

Duo squeezed his wife’s hand. “Babe, you don’t have anything to be sorry for.”

“I thought we were safe,” she said quietly, her eyes never leaving his. “That all of this was finally over. I should have known better.”

“I don’t want you thinking like that, Hilde. We’re going to get these bastards. I promise.”

She looked as if she was about to protest. However, knowing her husband, she merely shook her head. “Just be careful, Duo, or I’ll kill you myself.”

“Yes, ma’am,” he replied with a broad grin. He leaned down and kissed her. “I’ll be back in a bit, babe. Wait right here?”

She smiled. “I guess so, unless that cute orderly comes back first.”

Giving her one last kiss, Duo rose and followed Quatre out of the room. Once they were in the hallway, Duo’s cheerfulness faded. “What have you found out, Quatre?”

“I’ve narrowed the transmissions to Earth, northern Europe.”

“Old Romefeller country, huh? I guess that gives us some idea of what we’re dealing with.”

“Maybe,” Quatre replied, “but this has a different feeling. This seems to be about revenge.”

“The past seems to have a way of coming back and biting us in the ass, doesn’t it, Quatre?” The braided-hair man sighed. “Have you heard from Heero and the others?”

“There’s still no word from Trowa,” the Arabian admitted, his eyes growing troubled for a moment. “Heero is bringing Relena here, so Noin can keep an eye on her and Hilde. Wufei found Sally tied to a tree somewhere in South America. She’s a little worse for wear but basically okay. They’re both reporting back to Une at the Preventers.”

“What about Zechs? He’s not going to be happy that someone went after his little sister and Heero was the one to save her.”

“He and Noin are also on their way to report in to Lady Une.”

Duo shook his head. “The whole gang’s back together again. All we need is Dorothy Catalonia and we’d have a nice little reunion.”

“Dorothy disappeared a few years ago,” Quatre stated. “I doubt we will be running into her.”

“Keeping tabs on an old flame?”

Quatre shot Duo a rare annoyed look. “I feel sorry for her, Duo. She lost everything in the war. We still have a few things to hang on to.”

Duo glanced back at the door of Hilde’s room. She was his salvation after the battles. She gave him a reason to live and that kept him sane. After the war, Dorothy didn’t even have that much.

“So, when will Noin and Relena get here?” Duo asked, breaking away from the depressing chain of thought.

Quatre glanced down at his watch. “In a few hours, I’d say.”

Nodding, Duo went back into Hilde’s room. Knowing that they would be leaving in a few hours, he wanted to spend as much time with his wife as possible. Quatre turned and headed toward the cafeteria. The couple would want some privacy, and he desperately needed some coffee.


	27. Chapter 27

Dorothy stilled as the cool metal pressed into her spine. However, instead of nervousness, she smiled. “I’ve been waiting for this. What took you so long?”

Trowa thumbed the safety off, the small click echoing in the empty room. “Why?”

“Taciturn as ever,” she mused coolly. “Let’s just say I’m repaying some old debts.”

“I don’t believe that.”

She turned around and seemed unconcerned that his gun was now pointed at her heart. “I honestly don’t care what you believe.”

“After all this time, why?”

She sighed, appearing bored. “The past is an unruly ghost, refusing to be buried. We can’t escape it. No matter how hard we try.”

Dorothy stepped closer, the barrel pressed even further into her chest. “Make up your mind. I don’t have all day to stand here with you. Besides, it will blow things for you if we got caught like this, wouldn’t it?”

The smile still lingered on her face. “Shoot. Don’t shoot. I don’t care.”

By her expression, Trowa knew she truly didn’t care whether he pulled the trigger or not. He knew that she had been hurt, but Dorothy was a wild card. He didn’t need any surprises right now. “Fine.”

His hand tensed. As Dorothy’s eyes widened, Trowa allowed himself to a brief but genuine smile. Without a glance back, he turned and walked out of the room.

* * * * *

“What’s wrong?”

Heero didn’t turn from the window. In fact, for a moment, Relena thought he hadn’t heard her. Then, he turned and glanced at her.

“We’re leaving,” he finally replied.

Sighing, Relena followed him out of the room. “Where are we going?”

“I’m leaving you with Noin.”

“Leaving me? And who are you to make decisions for me? Who made you my protector?”

“Your brother,” he said, finally turning to face her, “when he couldn’t do the job.”

Her eyes flashed blue fire. “I am not a little girl for the two of you to bully anymore.”

As she whirled to storm out of the room, Heero snorted. “Then stop throwing your tantrums.”

“Excuse me?”

He smirked. “You heard me. If you don’t want to be treated like a little girl, then stop acting like one. Your antics almost got you killed at the conference.”

“And I have you to thank for my life once again.” Each word dripped with sarcasm. “Once again, you saved the day, Heero. You won’t have to fight again.”

“I fight battles everyday, Relena,” he said, his cold voice cutting her to the core. “I just don’t want any more blood on my hands.”

She flinched. “Heero, I’m sorry.”

“We have to go.” Without looking back, he turned and left Relena alone with her thoughts.


	28. Chapter 28

Noin crossed her arms and leaned further back into the copilot’s chair. She and Milliardo had left Mars hour ago on their journey to Earth. As expected, her husband was in a cold fury because of the attack on Relena and her subsequent disappearance.

“Are you going to be like this the whole time?” she asked.

His jaw tightened even further. “I should have killed Yuy when I had the chance.”

“If you had, Relena would be dead now,” Noin countered. “I had hoped that the two of you had grown up enough to forget about the petty feud of yours. You can’t keep playing games with her, Milliardo. She’s an adult now.”

“She’s my sister. I’m trying to protect her.”

“She doesn’t want your protection anymore. Why can’t you see that?”

Milliardo’s grip tightened dangerously on the controls. “I don’t care what she wants!”

“Apparently! Neither you nor Heero cares about what she wants.”

“God, Lucrezia, what do you want me to do?”

She sighed. “Let her live her life. Let her make her own choices.”

“By making her own choices, she almost got herself killed.”

“Relena knows the dangers she is facing, but she has decided to continue her work. You need to respect that decision.”

He shook his head. “You always play devil’s advocate with me, Noin. Sometimes, I think you do it just to torment me.”

“And what if it’s true?” she asked with a playful smile.

“God help me.”

With a small laugh, she leaned across and kissed his cheek. Noin knew it would take more than just one conversation to change her husband’s mind. However, the fact that he had at least listened to her was a good start.

* * * * *

The knock on the door pulled Une from her reverie. Absently pushing her glasses up her nose, she turned to the door. “Come in.”

Her assistant Freda entered the office. The younger woman made sure to close the door behind her. “I thought you would like to know that Preventers Po and Chang have returned. Major Po is being checked out in the infirmary now.”

“I will go and see her myself in a moment,” Une replied. “What about Preventers Fire and Wind?”

“They should be here in a few more hours. As soon as they begin their approach, I will let you know, ma’am.”

“Thanks, Freda.” Grabbing her uniform jacket, Une stood up. “I’m heading to the infirmary now.”

“I hope that Major Po is okay,” Freda said, following her superior out of the office.

Une nodded. “So do I, Freda.” And with that, she headed toward the elevators.

* * * * *

“It’s just a concussion,” Sally protested. “I’m fine.”

The infirmary physician glared down at her. “You’re a doctor and know better. Now, we’re going to do some tests to check the extent of your injuries. The question is will you be a good, cooperative patient or do I need to get a few extra nurses in here?”

Sally muttered under her breath before looking back up at Dr. Caruthers. “I will submit to the tests.”

“Good. Now, just lean back and relax. I’ll be back to begin some of the tests.”

Grudgingly, Sally complied. Once the doctor was gone, her attention turned to her partner. “Enjoy this while you can, Wufei.”

“I intend to.”

His customary smirk irked her considerably more than usual. “Get out,” she ordered, now glaring at him. However, he refused to back down.

The smirk immediately disappeared. He stood up and uncrossed his arms. “No.”

“I don’t want you here. Get out, Wufei.”

“No,” he repeated, his tone more adamant, “not until the test results are back.”

“And what if it’s bad news?”

He sighed. “I guess I will have to break in a temporary partner. Knowing Une, he will be even more incompetent than you are.”

“Thanks, Wufei,” she replied, laughing, “it’s nice to feel needed. Besides, you’re assuming that your temporary partner would be male.”

However, further banter was interrupted by a knock on the door. With a glance at Wufei, Sally sat up. “Come in.”


	29. Chapter 29

The hallway reeked of the antiseptics Relena always associated with hospitals. A few of the people glanced at her and Heero as they made their way to Hilde’s room. However, the indifference of the onlookers to their presence convinced Relena that no one recognized her.

Indeed, she almost didn’t recognize herself. Her hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail. A faded, baggy sweatshirt with jeans and tennis shoes made her look her true age instead of the poised politician people were used to seeing on television.

They quickly arrived at the correct room. Without even so much as a knock, Heero entered the room, earning a glare from Relena. However, like he had for the majority of the morning, he ignored her.

Hilde and Duo had been conversing in low voices when the other pair arrived. Duo rose from his chair and greeted them, Relena with a hug and Heero with a handshake. Relena made her way to Hilde, making innocent inquiries about her condition, while the two men lingered by the door.

“Zechs is late,” Heero grumbled, watching Relena talk with Hilde.

Duo shrugged. “Since he and Noin will be acting as Preventers, they have to report in to Une. Besides Quatre found out that Sally is being examined by their doctors to check out the extent of her injuries. It would be nice to have the major around if she gets the green light. She could help out in a jam.”

Heero gave a snort but made no remark. “What have you learned from Barton?”

“Not much lately and nothing too specific. They have been around for a long time, their careful low profile keeping off our radar. According to Trowa, they only begun to significantly increase their number in the past two years or so. It’s strictly on a referral basis. There has been nothing resembling an open call from these guys.”

“When was the last time he sent a report?”

“He’s been contacting Quatre,” Duo replied. “It’s been over a week. Quatre has been worried for days, and frankly I’m beginning to be.”

Heero nodded. Whatever he was about to say died on his lips when he noticed that Relena was studying him. Scowling, he averted his eyes.

Duo caught the exchange and tried not to smile. ‘Even now, Heero, you’re still protecting her. Why can’t you see what’s in front of your eyes?’

“What have you done with Quatre?” Relena asked, breaking the temporary silence. “I thought that he was going to be here.”

“He went to get some coffee,” Duo said, resuming his seat by Hilde.

His wife giggled. “I swear he’s worse than Duo about it.”

“Hey!”

However, Relena just laughed. “I can’t say anything. With my hours, it’s nice to have something that can be a jumpstart in the morning.”

A knock on the door signaled Quatre’s arrival. The Arabian earned a laugh by bringing coffee for everyone. He and Relena chatted for several moments, the conversation eventually drifting to the latest political news.

He had never seen Relena so frank and open, Heero realized as he watched the pair. ‘Quatre belongs in her world more than I ever will.’ Surprised, he hastily brushed the thought aside and concentrated on their current situation.


	30. Chapter 30

Something major was going on, which was not a good sign. While taking careful note of the movement in the cafeteria, Trowa only appeared to be enjoying his coffee break. ‘Or what they now call coffee.’

The decline in the food quality had been a hint, but the recent, increasingly frequent power outages had been a red flag. Key supplies would suddenly disappear, only to be replaced with lower quality substitutes. Even personnel were being shifted around.

After his encounter with Dorothy Catalonia, Trowa had intended leave the installation. He would summon the Preventers and let them handle the operation. However, some of the leaders had vanished without a stir.

Coupled with the other changes, the former Gundam pilot knew he couldn’t leave without learning more. While his encounter with Dorothy still posed some risk, he believed he had eliminated the main danger. He would stay a while longer.

With the key personnel and supplies gone, the installation was a mere shell. If something should happen, a strike or an attack, it would be tracked here and the base eliminated. Everyone would assume that the threat was over.

However, the new base would be in operation, continuing the faction’s work. That was the only logical solution to the problem of the missing people and equipment. He needed to find where the new base was.

A technician supervisor paused by Trowa’s table on his way out of the cafeteria. “Your break’s up in a few minutes, Hobbes.”

“I’ll report back on time,” Trowa replied, taking another drink of his coffee.

“Good,” the supervisor replied, “but don't bother reporting back to your hub. Some needed circuits have disappeared and Inventory Control swears that they were there earlier. Go down there and find out what’s going on. We can’t be expected to keep the base online with disappearing or hand-me-down parts.”

“Will do.”

“Let me know what you find out, Hobbes.” With that, the supervisor left.

Finishing his coffee, Trowa rose and straight the jacket of his uniform. The assignment gave him the prefect excuse to visit the base warehouse. Assuming an efficient stride, the technician known as Calvin Hobbes went back to work.


	31. Chapter 31

“It will be a while before we’ll know the test results,” Sally explained to Une.

“You believe that you have suffered nothing more severe than a concussion.” When Sally nodded, Une continued. “If that’s the case, you will still require rest. If you go back into duty now, you could further injure yourself.”

“I’m willing to accept those risks.”

“I’m not,” Wufei said, surprising the women.

There was a pause before Une said, “Neither am I. Sally, you’ll stay here at headquarters until you are given an independent clean bill of health. That’s an order.”

“What will you do about a partner, Wufei?”

“As I’ve told you repeatedly,” he replied with a smirk, “I don’t need a partner.”

He shut the door before they could say anything. Shaking her head, Sally leaned back against the bed. “Insufferable bastard.”

“Is he really?” Une asked with a slight smile.

Sally smiled back. “No, I think he was born legitimately.”

Une did allow herself a chuckle before she sobered. “I know you don’t want to stay, Sally. However, I and the Preventers need you whole.”

“I understand.” She tried to smile. “At least this way, I get to finish my vacation.”

Une nodded, heading toward the door. “Get well soon.”

* * * * *

“That’s a lot of territory to cover there, Quatre,” Duo remarked, scanning the maps.

“I know. That’s why we need everyone. We’ll cover it all more quickly if we divide up into teams. Unfortunately, we don’t have a lot to go on.”

“We’ve had less.”

Heero glanced down at the papers. “I still don’t like it.”

“What choice do we have?” Quatre asked.

“Look, these creeps have come after us, personally,” Duo growled. “They’ve attacked Hilde, Relena, and Sally and came pretty damn near to killing all of them. I want some payback.”

“You can’t go in with that attitude, Duo.”

“And you so live by your emotions,” he spat.

“Enough!” Quatre cried, jumping to his feet. “We all have our own personal reason for doing this. However, there’s a much bigger one. If these guys, this new faction, are as strong and as organized as I think they are, they can bring about a new conflict. I don’t know about you guys but I want to stop them. Now.”

Duo sighed. “You’re right. Both of you are right. They’ve done their homework on us, that’s for sure.”

“Which is why we have to be cautious,” Heero said. “They probably know about our strengths and weaknesses.”

“The Perfect Soldier has weaknesses?”

Heero glared at Duo, while Quatre tried to hide his laughter. Even after all these years, Duo could still push Heero’s buttons. Some things just never changed.

“What’s the joke?” Relena asked, passing out sodas.

Duo grinned unrepentantly. “Heero still lacks a sense of humor. It makes too easy.”

“You should give a break, Duo. You may wind up on his team.” Quatre turned to Relena. “Thanks for the drinks.”

“Anytime,” she replied. “You guys have a plan?”

“Thanks to Q-man, here. All we need is Wufei and your brother.”


	32. Chapter 32

“Lucrezia, it’s a hospital,” Relena protested as her sister-in-law escorted her down the hallway. “I doubt there’s an assassin just waiting for me to walk by.”

The older woman’s eyes continually scanned the area around them. “You never know.”

Sighing, Relena realized that arguing was useless. Milliardo had ordered her stay with Noin and Hilde at all times, apparently fighting the urge to physically tie her to a chair. Even Duo and Quatre had lectured her on her safety. Heero’s warnings had been the last straw.

She regretted now that her last words to him had been so heated. However, once again, decisions were being made for her without her input. Relena felt like she was a teenager again, and she hated it.

“Well, it could be worse,” Relena admitted. “They could have locked me in a cell somewhere.”

Noin laughed. “If your brother had thought of that, he probably would have.”

“He might have tried to,” she replied, and the two women laughed. With her mood lightening, Relena began to relax. The tension that had been pent up from her days with Heero began to fade.

At the end of the hallway, they reached their destination. The small break room boasted coffee, sodas, snacks, and magazines. However, due to the late hour, the room was deserted.

Relena roamed from machine to machine, forgetting temporarily about Noin as she pondered her choices. She entered some money into the machine and selected two magazines. As she retrieved her periodicals, she noticed something odd in the glass.

“Noin?” she called, straightening back up and turning. She screamed as she realized that a pair of men was already restraining her sister-in-law. However, her cries were quickly shut off as a funny smelling rag was clamped over her mouth and nose.

Her vision was already blurring as she watched one of the attackers jab a needle into Noin’s arm. She felt like she was drifting a thousand miles away as Noin tried to gain enough attention for help. Then, the darkness closed in on her, and, although she didn’t know it, Noin followed her quickly afterward.

“Well, finish her off,” one of the men hissed, shifting Relena’s dead weight in his arms.

“That’s not the plan,” a compatriot replied, peering down at Noin. “We want her to be found. Rattle their nerves.”

The third man smiled. “Tell the boys it was a nice try, but better next time.”


	33. Chapter 33

To most people, Quatre would appear as an upper-class tourist. He thanked the waitress in the local language as she refreshed his coffee. Once she was gone, he casually resumed reading the business section of the paper.

However, his focus was not on the latest financial updates. The two men at a neighboring table were having an intense conversation. Despite their attempts to veil the subject, Quatre knew that the topic of discussion was weapons.

He couldn’t risk gaining attention by suddenly writing anything down. Turning the next page in the paper, the former pilot concentrated on remembering the names, places, and dates of the upcoming arm deals. The information would be valuable even if it wasn't tied to the new faction.

The ringing of a cell phone interrupted the relative quiet of the café. Realizing that it was his, Quatre quickly answered it. “I’m on vacation,” he growled, trying to maintain his cover, “so make it important.”

“On vacation?” a voice echoed, the computer modulation obvious. “I thought you would be taking this more seriously.”

‘How did they get this number?’ the Arabian wondered. However, he quickly pushed the thought aside. “Oh, I’m taking this seriously.”

“Not as seriously as you should,” the voice replied. “It was foolish of you and the others to leave the princess so lightly guarded. Too bad it was she who had pay for your mistakes.”

Quatre quickly rose from his chair and threw some money on the table. He didn’t speak until he was out of earshot from the café. “What have you done with her?”

“She’s relatively safe for the moment. How long really depends on the actions of you and your friends, Mr. Winner.”

“Who are you?” Quatre demanded. “What kind of game are you playing?”

“I’m playing my game,” the voice said with distinct amusement. “As to my identity, you’ll find out soon enough.”

Taking a deep breath, the young man relaxed his grip on the phone. “What do you want?”

“Patience, Mr. Winner. Demands will be made later. Try to enjoy the remainder of your vacation.”

The line then went dead. Resisting the urge to throw the phone against a building, Quatre instead began walking back to his car. As he walked, he dialed a number. He didn’t have to wait long for it to be picked up.

“Maxwell.”

“We have some problems,” Quatre said simply. “Major ones.”

“Shit. What’s happened?”

“I’d rather only have to say it once,” the Arabian replied. Already he was dreading facing Miliardo and Heero with the news. “Have everyone meet back. I will be there in twenty minutes.”

“Everyone should be there by then. Man, Quatre, why couldn’t it be good news?” With that said, Duo hung up.

As he started the car, Quatre wondered the same thing as well.


	34. Chapter 34

As Trowa had expected, the main storeroom was noticeably barer. And of what was there, it was of poorer quality. But where were the supplies and personnel being shifted? How soon would the new base be operational?

With a silent frown, he headed toward the electronics section. He didn’t have any concrete answers to those questions. But his gut was telling him something big was going on, and he couldn’t leave without learning what it was.

“Hey, a little out of your territory aren’t you, pal?” a security guard called, trotting over to him. “Unless you have permission, you can’t be down here, tech boy.”

Trowa understood why this guy had been left out of the personnel shift. He had met the kind several times before. Given any amount of power, they would abuse or intimidate anyone they could. They seemed drawn to positions requiring guns.

“I don’t need permission to be down here,” Trowa replied, flashing his ID badge.

“Well, I guess you know what you’re doing,” the guard said quickly, having read Hobbes’s standing in the organization, which was higher than his. “Like we told the other guy, we don’t have the circuits you’re needing. They’re just gone.”

“How can they be gone?” Trowa asked, scowling in irritation. “Isn’t that why you are here?”

He had hit a nerve. The security guard immediately stiffened. “Nothing happens on my shift.”

“I’m sure,” Trowa replied coolly. “I’ll get back to my duties if you’ll get back to yours.”

“Just make sure you sign for everything you take,” the other guy growled before stumping back to his post.

Trowa continued on down the aisles of the electronics section. After several minutes of searching, he finally located a box of circuits and pulled one out for inspection. It was of such shoddy construction he doubted it would last a week. However, it was there and it was better than nothing.

He glanced around, happy to find the security officer harassing someone else. Taking the opportunity, Trowa wandered around the rest of the electronics and the other supplies sections. Finding some boxes of quality goods, he stuck microtracers on them.

Not wanting to test his luck further, he headed out. He made a show of signing for the meager box of circuits. With a final smirk to the security guard, Trowa returned to his shift.


	35. Chapter 35

“We shouldn’t have left her!” Miliardo bellowed, slamming his fist against the table. “We should have protected her instead of going on that wild goose chase!”

“If you want to blame anyone here, Zechs, blame me,” Noin said. “I was the one that let her get captured.”

He studied his wife, debating on how to respond. Noin didn’t back down and merely waited. The tension in the room heightened further.

“Casting blame isn’t going to help,” Quatre stated. “We have to focus on finding Relena and the threat of this new faction.”

The Arabian’s words brought the group back to order. It also subdued the atmosphere, although the tension remained. Keeping his arms crossed, Heero glanced over at Quatre.

“Any word from Barton?” he asked.

“Just a brief message,” Quatre replied. “Something happening at the base he’s infiltrated. He couldn’t relay much because he feared being caught.”

“Could that organization be responsible for Relena’s kidnapping?” Noin asked.

The Arabian shrugged. “They could be, but several other groups could be as well. We just don’t have any solid evidence.”

“Jesus, this just keeps getting better,” Duo groaned. “So, what do we exactly know?”

“Nothing,” Heero said.

“So what do we do?” Hilde asked. “How can we help Relena?”

Quatre sighed. “I’m definitely opened to suggestions.”

The room fell into silence.


	36. Chapter 36

Duo took a swig of his beer as he left the kitchen. The house was finally quiet, a stark contrast to the raised voices earlier. ‘You’d think we’d be use to this by now.’

They had survived the Eve’s War. They had found peace. They had fought insurrectionists to keep it.

Yet, this time it was personal. The enemy wanted more than power. They had gone after their loved ones.

He shook his head, trying to banish the depressing thoughts. Hilde and Sally were safe and recovering. He and the guys were working on finding Relena and getting her back.

As he walked back to his room, he noticed faint light coming from under someone’s door. Duo realized that it was Heero’s room. Curious, he knocked on the door and entered without waiting for a reply.

With an annoyed glare, Heero looked up from his computer. “What do you want, Duo?”

“Just seeing why you were still up,” Duo replied. “Want a beer?”

“No, I’ve got work to do.”

Duo edged closer, watching the screen as the other man worked. He realized that Heero was reanalyzing the information Quatre had used when he narrowed the new threat to Northern Europe. However, the lead had been empty.

“Why are you going through all this again? It’s a dead end.”

Heero shook his head and kept working. “We’re missing something.”

“It was a diversionary tactic, Heero, so they could grab Relena.”

“Don’t remind me.”

“Look, we all want to get her back. And we will. Even if we don’t get a lead soon, the group will start making demands for her return.”

Heero stopped typing, clenching his hands into fists. “That’s not good enough.”

“Heero, man, what more can we do?”

The other man let out a deep breath and resumed his typing. “Go to bed, Duo. I’ve got work to do, and you’re a distraction.”

“You can such an ass, you know that. We all want a piece of these guys. This ain’t just your little vendetta, Heero. Relena means a lot to us, too.”

“You’re wrong." He locked eyes with Duo. "She means nothing to me.”

Duo shook his head. “Yeah, keep telling yourself that.” Then, he left the room, leaving Heero alone with his work.


	37. Chapter 37

Une arched an eyebrow as Sally entered her office. The other woman was dressed in a clean Preventer uniform. However, the bruises and cuts still marred her face.

“I got a clean bill of health. I’m cleared to go back on duty.”

“Should I even bother with a second opinion?”

“I give myself the all-clear, too,” Sally replied with an unrepentant grin.

“I see.” Une studied Sally for a moment, as if she was deciding. “I take it that you would like to join back up with Wufei.”

Sally’s grin grew. “I’m sure he’s missed me.”

“Well, I’m sure the others would appreciate your help. They aren’t having much success on finding Relena so far.”

All amusement fled from Sally’s face. “Who else is working on this?”

“Noin and Milliardo,” Une replied, “in Preventer capacity.”

“It will be nice to work with Noin again,” Sally commented. “So, have they learned anything?”

“Nothing solid. They received a message from Trowa about possible movements of the group he has infiltrated. However, it was too brief to provide too many details.”

“When’s the next report expected?”

“In a few days.” Une sighed. “We really need her back, Sally.”

Sally nodded. “I know. Believe me. I know.”

“Keep me update on any developments.”

“I will do.” With that, Sally left the room.

This enemy was different from any that the Preventers had faced. It was proving too much for even Milliard and the Gundam pilots. Une wondered it was all going to end.


	38. Chapter 38

Relena shaded her eyes against the harsh light as she struggled to sit up. A heavy, coarse wool blanket fell off her shoulders. The cool air of the room soon made her miss its warmth.

“Great,” she muttered, rubbing her forehead. “Kidnapped again.”

The room was actually a cell. The walls were constructed from cinder blocks and the only door was made of thick metal. Escape didn’t seem likely.

Wrapping the blanket around, she took in more of her surroundings. The cot she was sitting on took up most of the room. A sink and a toilet occupied the wall opposite the door. There was nothing else.

She leaned back against a wall, trying to ignore a headache. Relena had no idea how long she had been unconscious. The headache could be a side effect of the drug or an indication it had been hours since she had eaten. Who knew when her captors would think of that?

That was another troubling fact. She knew nothing of her kidnappers. Why had they chosen her as their target? What would they demand for her release?

“What about Noin?” she murmured aloud. Had they taken her sister-in-law? Had they left to be found by her brother and the Gundam pilots? Had they left for dead?

There were so many questions. Yet, it didn’t look like she would be getting answers anytime soon. Again, she was sorry she had been so short with Heero and the others. They had been trying to protect her, to prevent this from happening.

With a sigh, Relena stretched back out on the cot. She knew that she had to stay calm and patience. She couldn’t let her captors get to her. Her years as a politician, for once, should help.


	39. Chapter 39

She was surprised to found the house completely quiet. Given the various personalities among the former pilots, she had honestly expected some chaos. However, the new crisis seemed to be enough to keep them united.

“Wonders never cease,” she murmured.

The eastern horizon was glowing red, signaling the end of the night. With practiced ease, she slipped silently through the house. She wondered how she should announce her arrival in the morning.

However, her musings were suddenly interrupted. Sally stood perfectly still as she registered the cold blade pressed against her throat. ‘So much for things being quiet.’

“Who are you?” a low voice growled. “Why are you here?”

“Gees, Wufei, I’m gone a few days and you’ve already forgotten about me.”

The pressure on the blade lightened slightly. “What the hell are you doing here?”

“Got a clean bill of health. Une let me back on duty.” She grinned. “Did you miss me?”

“Hardly,” he replied with a snort, resheathing his sword. “Why didn’t just come in the morning?”

“And ruin my fun?”

Wufei muttered some curse under his breath. The light has grown in the room, and he took the opportunity to eye his partner. Her face still boasted some impressive cuts and bruises, noticeable even under the cover of her makeup.

Yet, it was a vast improvement from how he found her in that South American forest. That image had stayed in his head for days. He refused to think what would have happened if he hadn’t had found her when he did.

“Wufei, are you okay?”

He jerked himself from his thoughts. “Just don’t get in the way, woman.”

He heard her sigh as he walked away. Knowing he would regret it later, he paused. “I did miss you, Sally.”

He was out of the room before she could gather her wits to respond.


	40. Chapter 40

The door opened with a harsh, grating sound. It woke Relena from her light doze. A bowl appeared, the hand that delivered it disappearing as the door closed.

For a moment, she fought her body’s urges. The smell of the soup quickly filled the room. She couldn’t remember the last time she had eaten, and her stomach growled in anticipation.

However, she just stared at it. She knew nothing of the people who had kidnapped her. Why were they holding her? Was she worth more to them dead or alive?

“It doesn’t matter,” she muttered. She retrieved the bowl and returned to the bed. She allowed herself a sniff before beginning to drink the broth.

She was almost finished when the drugs began to exert their effects. Relena closed her eyes as the room began to spin. The bowl fell from her weakened hands and shattered on the floor.

‘Why drug me?’ she wondered. However, even thinking was taken great effect. Everything felt heavy and weak.

With a moan, she collapsed, sprawling across the cot. ‘Where can I go?’ Her mind was so muddled. ‘Why?’

The darkness overpowered her. She didn’t stir as the door open, its accompanying noise echoing in the room. The remains of the soup were quickly cleaned from the floor before the politician was arranged more comfortably on the cot.

The guard smiled as he watched her sleep. She was beautiful. However, they didn’t need her services at the moment. He definitely didn’t need her to make trouble before then.

“Sleep well, princess.”

Relena didn’t respond to the voice or to the resounding slam of the cell door.


	41. Chapter 41

Technicians were scrambling all over the room, muttering and cursing as they frantically working on different machines. Another alarm clamored, signaling a new system failure. However, the face of the man known as Calvin Hobbes remained emotionless as chaos continued to erupt around him

Several of the repaired circuits had fried within minutes of each other, filling the room with a burning plastic smell. Those circuits supplied some key operations, shutting those systems down instantly. The few spare, low quality circuits left would not be enough to replace the currently damaged ones.

But that wasn’t the technicians’ only problem. More systems were being shut down one by one, and the fried circuits were not the source of these failures. The virus he had planted earlier in the system had been activated.

‘Which means someone has been checking the computer files,’ he realized. He had hoped to place a few more tracers on some stock in the warehouse. But that would be too risky now. He had to leave the base and do it soon.

“Hobbes, run a diagnostic,” the supervisor ordered. “See what systems we do have left.”

“Yes, sir.”

He immediately started the new programs. The hospital wing was still operational as well as the air circulation systems. But the armory units were all down. So were half of the bases’ power generators.

He reported the findings as he mentally planned his departure.


	42. Chapter 42

“Hey, Major, when did you get in?” Duo grinned as he walked toward the doctor. “Are you the reason Wufei’s in such a good mood this morning?” he asked in a mock whisper.

“Maxwell, quit being an idiot,” Wufei growled, barely glancing up from his mug.

Quatre tried to hide a grin as he passed the coffee toward Sally. The room became quieter as talk was limited to “Pass the . . .” and similar lines. Everyone was in the room except for one.

‘He’s the last one I would have pegged as a late riser,’ Sally mused as she accepted a muffin from Noin. ‘But the boys are always full of surprises.’

‘No, not boys anymore,’ she thought as she watched her partner throw another insult at Duo. ‘And that, Sally-girl, means you’re getting old.’

She wondered what Wufei would say if he knew that she was considering retirement. Maybe not a complete retirement from the Preventers, but at least a retirement from active field work. ‘Let someone else break in the rookies on their vacation time.’

“Hey, Heero, it’s about time you got up,” Duo crowed. “Now the gang’s all here.”

The Japanese man surveyed the room. “What is this?”

Duo sighed. “It’s called breakfast, my friend. It’s supposed to be the most important meal of the day. But Sally would know more about that, would you?”

“Enough!” Heero said, whirling on Duo. “We’re supposed to find Relena and shutting down this new faction. Not holding some kind of reunion!”

“Was that a joke?” Duo backed up as Heero reached for his gun. “Hey, man, I want to find Relena as much as you and stop these new bastards. Besides, Wufei’s enough of a hard ass for everyone anyway.”

“Maxwell!”

The room erupted into chaos. Quatre and Noin grabbed Heero, trying to prevent him from getting to Duo. Sally physically placed herself between her partner and the mechanic, holding on to Wufei by his shoulders.

“Guys, this isn’t helping!” Quatre cried as the room finally settled down again. “We have to focus on the mission.”

“The mission,” Heero muttered. He shrugged himself free. “I’m beginning to believe this is a mission we can’t complete.”

“You let yourself believe that, Heero,” Quatre said, “and you will be right.”

“Looks like I came at a bad time.”

Everyone turned in surprise and watched as Trowa Barton closed the door behind him.


	43. Chapter 43

She swallowed several times, trying to get the foul taste out of her mouth. Although she felt dizzy and confused, she struggled to her feet and staggered to the sink. The water was a slight improvement. But it was still an improvement.

Gripping the sink, Relena tried to put her jumble thoughts in order. She had been kidnapped, explaining the cell. She had finally been given something to eat but the soup had been drugged.

“Why?” she whispered, her voice little more than a croak.

She finally noticed her clothes. She was no longer dressed in the sweatshirt and jeans. She was back in her usual business attire.

Someone had changed her clothes while she was unconscious.

Her stomach rolled, making her retch violently. Someone had undressed her, touched her while she was unaware. What else had been done to her while she was out?

She realized that her suit jacket was now stained with vomit. Disgusted, she took it off and threw it as far as she could. In her weakened condition, it wasn’t that far but it made her feel better.

She quickly rinsed the sink out. Some of the smell still lingered but it had helped. At this moment, she would take any help she could get.

The thin blouse that was underneath the jacket provided little protection against the cold air of the cell. Once again, she wrapped the wool blanket around her as she sat down on the cot. They would only change her into these clothes if they wanted a public appearance from her. What kind of message would they want her to give?

‘They wouldn’t have changed my clothes unless they had some good reason,’ she told herself. She pulled the blanket tighter. ‘Right?’


	44. Chapter 44

Catherine watched the lions. The trainers had been complaining about the change in their behavior since Trowa had left. She could definitely understand it. His presence had a calming effect on the felines. And on her.

“Trowa, where are you?” she murmured.

She had had no word from him or about him from his comrades. If she was honest, this wasn’t as long as his absences during the wars. However, it had been much longer than any of his occasional Preventer missions, increasing her anxiety.

She tossed one of her knives in the air, absently catching it by the hilt. She really should go practice since their first performance at this location would be the next night. However, she didn’t want to practice. Trowa’s replacement flinched too much.

“Catherine! There you are!” A young man jogged over to her. “Thank goodness you’re safe!”

“What are you talking about? Why wouldn’t I be safe?”

His face flushed. “Nothing, nothing. Just a bad joke.”

‘Darren’s not the joking type,’ Catherine mused as she rose to her feet. The boy stepped back away from her. His eyes kept going from her face to her knives.

“I will ask you one more time, Darren.”

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw another guy enter the tent. He too looked relieved when he saw her. It annoyed her.

“Maybe you, Joe, can tell me why people are suddenly so happy to see me,” Catherine said, keeping her attention on her first visitor. “Darren hasn’t been very forthcoming.”

Joe sighed. “Your trailer has been ransacked. We were trying to find you to make sure you were okay.”

“Who did this?”

“We don’t know. No one saw anyone in your trailer.”

“Man, Joe, what are we going to tell Trowa?”

“Trowa?”

Joe could have cheerfully maimed Darren. However, it was the lady with the knives he had to worry about. “Now, Cathy,” he began, holding his hands up.

“It’s Catherine. What is going on around here?”

“Trowa asked some of the guys to keep on an eye on you just before he left. Looks like we haven’t been doing too good of a job.”

She bowed her head. ‘Why, Trowa? Why tell them and not me? Can’t you trust me, too?’

‘It’s too dangerous for me to stay here now,’ he had said.

‘Too dangerous for who, Trowa? Me?”

“Catherine, you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m okay, Joe,” she replied, looking up at him. “So, how bad is the trailer?”

“Pretty bad.”

Catherine smirked. “Tell the replacement that practice is cancelled.”


	45. Chapter 45

“So, you really have no idea where this new base is,” Duo said, crossing his arms as he leaned back in his chair.

Trowa’s face remained expressionless. “I’m hoping that the transmitter will give us the location soon.”

Heero glanced up from his computer. “That’s a pretty big gamble.”

“We’re running out of options,” Quatre stated, “and Relena could be running out of time.”

“I can’t believe this! We’re some of the best trained soldiers in the world and this is the best we can come up with!”

Wufei shot the braided man a glare. “Peace has made us weak.”

“Even you, Wufei?” Duo baited.

“Guys, this isn’t helping! We have to stay focused. Miss Sally, have you learned anything new from the Preventers?”

“Maybe. Several aristocrats and military officers with ties to Romafeller and the Bartons began disappearing about six years ago. They all didn’t go underground at once, allowing them to evade the notice of the Preventers.”

“What exactly were you guys noticing then?” Duo asked.

“About 50 militant groups that could be serious threats and watching about 20 more for militant signs,” Sally replied. “The Preventers only get so much funding.”

“As fascinating as all this is,” Milliardo interjected.

“We have movement.”

Heero’s quiet statement stopped all discussion in the room. An instant later the data appeared on the large screen. They all watched the blinking dot for a moment.

Duo gave a mirthless smile. “So we're following the bouncing ball.”

“Duo and I will handle this.”

“You and Duo?” Quatre questioned, looking at his friend.

Trowa nodded. “I have credentials that can get us in. You are too high profile for this type of mission.”

“Don’t do anything without calling in some help. I won’t have my sister’s life in jeopardy more than it already is.” Milliardo leveled a glare at Trowa and then Duo.

Noin ran into the room and went immediately to the screen. “You guys will want to see this.”

“What is it?” Wufei demanded.

“A telecast from Relena,” she replied as the politician appeared on the screen.


	46. Chapter 46

Relena did not make a sound as she was roughly shoved back into her cell. The new suit she had been forced to wear was warmer, but she missed the comfort she got from the sweatshirt and jeans Heero had gotten her. ‘Heero, where are you?’

“You did well.”

She glanced at her captor over her shoulder. He wore plain gray coveralls and black workboots. There was nothing in the apparel to give her a clue about who he was or who he was affiliated with.

And it frustrated her.

“I’m so glad you approve,” she replied in her best aristocratic tone.

A muscle twitched in his jaw. It was the only hint of emotion the man showed before viciously backhanding her. She fell against the cot, banging her head against the metal frame.

This blow was much harder than the one Relena had received when she had initially declined to read the statement. The first had merely bruised her cheek. Make-up before the address had easily covered the slight swelling and discoloration.

There was no such restraint this time. The one had split her lip, and the frame had sliced into her skin of her cheek and temple.

“We won’t to be using you again for a while, so I don’t have to be too concerned about preserving that pretty face of yours.” He reached down and grabbed her chin, pulling it up so she could face him. “Though it would be a shame to mar it permanently.”

He released her, and her head fell back against the mattress. “Despite what people believe, you are just a woman, Relena. A fragile being made of flesh And like any other woman, you can be broken.”

He walked to the door of the cell. The metal grated against the cement as it opened. “Oh, and try not to get any blood on that suit.”


	47. Chapter 47

“People of Earth and the colonies, this is Vice Foreign Minister Relena Peacecraft.”

Noin placed a hand on her husband’s shoulder. He reached up and covered her hand with his. However, their eyes never wavered from the screen.

“I am addressing you this evening from an undisclosed location. Please don’t be alarmed. I will be returning to my duties soon.”

Duo snorted, folding his arms across his chest. “Yeah, right.” He rolled his eyes when Quatre made a shushing gesture.

“I want everyone to know that I haven’t been harmed. Rest assured that I am safe. You will be hearing from me again.”

The transmission ended. The room was quiet for several moments. Eventually, Noin went and turned the screen off.

“Well, that wasn’t what I was expecting,” Quatre murmured.

“No kidding,” Duo said. “Where are the demands? Where is the statement of their grand purpose?”

“They’ll come,” Trowa stated.

Quatre sighed. “At least she’s safe.”

“She lied.”

The Arabian’s gaze pivoted to Heero. “What do you mean by that?”

“They’ve hurt her.”

“I noticed it too,” Miliardo said. “They did a good job of covering it. I almost didn’t see it myself.”

‘Only a person very familiar with Relena’s face would be able to recognize the slight injury,’ Duo thought. ‘Heero, man, who do you think you are fooling? Or are you still able to fool yourself?’

The former Zero pilot glanced at his computer before looking back at the group. “I’ve tried to trace the signal, but the transmission was too short to trace it back completely. The best I got was in the general vicinity of Trowa’s microtransmitter.”

“It appears the group that Trowa infiltrated is responsible for Dorlian’s kidnapping,” Wufei said.

Sally stood up. “So, what do we do now?”

“We go with Trowa’s plan,” Duo stated.

Heero nodded. “I agree.”

“We’d better prepare to head out,” Trowa suggested.

“Don’t do anything that would jeopardize my sister’s safety.”

“Don’t worry, Zechs, we won’t,” Duo said. “Come on, Trowa, we got a mission.”


	48. Chapter 48

The cold water had helped stop some of the swelling, but it really wasn’t a substitute for ice. Her split lip and the gash along her temple both continue to sting. At least the bleeding had stopped.

She replayed her statement over and over in her mind. It was not what she had expected. There was no mention of her abduction or of the group responsible for it. It instead assured the public there was no need for alarm.

‘What game are they playing?’

She honestly didn’t know. While her kidnapping would cause some public reaction, she doubted it would cause the amount her captors were hoping for. She was still well liked and respected, but she had successfully distanced herself from her brief stint as Queen Relena. And that had diminished some of the people’s fervor.

Did her captors know that? Again, she didn’t know. She idly wondered what would happen to her if her capture didn’t cause the uproar they wanted.

And the thing was she didn’t care. She was so tired of it all: the constant threats to her life and safety, the endless political bickering and infighting, and the persistent scrutiny of the public and the media. She no longer knew where Relena the diplomat ended and Relena the person began.

Maybe there was no longer any Relena the person to her.

‘Stop it,’ she thought, frowning. ‘Stop feeling sorry for yourself. It won’t accomplish anything.’


	49. Chapter 49

“Hobbes.”

Trowa looked up from his monitor to his supervisor. “Yes?”

“Finish up what you are working on and call it a day. I don’t want to be losing you again to sick leave. You’re my best technician, Hobbes.”

“Thank you, sir.”

“See you in the morning,” he replied. As he moved to leave the room, he turned his attention to the other technicians. “The rest of you, carry on.”

Trowa ignored the glares of his coworkers as he quickly completed his work. He turned off his console. Without a glance back, he left the room.

He went through several corridors, heading in the general of the mess hall. He paused as a door opened and several men came out. One of them paused as he noticed the computer technicians.

“Hey, Hobbes, how’s it goin’?”

“Well.”

“No kiddin’.” The mechanic motioned his colleagues on. “I’ll catch up with you guys later.”

“Whatever, man,” one replied, eying the techie. “Your loss.”

“I’m sure.” He waited for the other mechanics to move off before speaking again. “What’s up, my friend?”

“We need to talk but not here.”

“My bunk’s on the way.”

As he expected, the room was empty. Trowa entered the room before he punched in the lock code. With a sigh, he pulled off his cap and let his braid fall down his back.

“Man, I’ve been dying to do that.”

“You should have cut it,” Trowa remarked, eying the room for cameras and listening devices. “It’s too distinct.”

“Oh, like yours isn’t?” Duo scoffed.

The acrobat eyed him steadily. Duo briefly wondered if Trowa was going to kill him where he stood. He knew that Trowa was awfully fond of his hair.

“Touché,” was the other man’s reply.

“So, why the meeting? Want to exchange hair care tips?”

A slight quiver in Trowa’s lip was the closest to a smile Duo had seen from him in a while. As quickly as it appeared, it was vanished. He was once again all grim business. “I’ve found her.”

There was no need to explain who “her” was. “Where?”

“Sector E, corridor 2C.”

“Interesting choice,” Duo commented with a thoughtful frown. “Close to the communication and med centers but not part of the high traffic areas. Perfect place to hide a well-known figure. Any idea on how she is?”

“No.”

“I guess it’s time to rally the troops.”

Trowa nodded.


	50. Chapter 50

Noin secured the last of her ammo in her bag. She turned to talk to Miliardo but the expression on his face made her pause. Following his eyeline, she noted that he was glaring at Heero.

“Isn’t it time to let it die?” she murmured.

“Let what die?”

“Your feud with Heero Yuy.”

Miliardo scowled. Without a word, he slung on his pack and walked away from her. Noin pressed her lips together as she felt her anger rise.

“Not so fast,” she called, stalking after him.

“Not now, Lu.”

“Yes, right now,” she countered as she stood in front of him. “It’s time for this to be over, Miliardo. We’re all on the same side here. We all have the same mission: to get Relena back. That’s what’s important, isn’t it?”

“Noin,” he sighed, clutching the strap of his pack tighter.

She covered his hand with hers. “Why can’t you let it go?”

“I don’t know.”

She knew by his expression that he was telling the truth. She gave him a sad smile. “I hope one day you do.”

With that, she released his hand and walked away. He glanced behind him and met the cold, blue stare of his old enemy and rival. For a long moment, they measured each other. With a faint nod, he turned and went after his wife.

* * * * *

Sally watched the loading of the transports with an eagle’s eyes. It had been years since the Preventers had taken down an organization of this size or off this complexity. The possible presence of Relena at the compound made the mission that even trickier.

There would be no room for error.

“I trust that everything is going well, Preventer Water,” Une stated, appearing behind Sally’s shoulder.

“Yes, ma’am, it is.”

“I wish you well on your mission and expect a full report when you get back.”

Sally saluted. “Will do.”

Noin watched the head of the Preventers depart before joining Sally. “Ready?”

“We should be momentarily.” As the senior Preventer on the mission, she was officially in charge. She would either receive credit for its success or given blame for its failure. Failure was not an option.

“Some of them look so young,” Noin commented, watching the Preventers file into the transports.

“They’re the best the Preventers have to offer.”

“They’re still young,” Noin persisted. “Maybe peace has made us weak.”

Sally gave a derisive snort her partner would envy. Noin wondered if the other woman had been partnered with Wufei too long. They watched in silence as the final supplies and troops were loaded.

Soon she and Noin would board their ships to pilot the Preventer forces to the compounds. Their mission would be to distract the militant forces while Miliardo and the former Gundam pilots rescued Relena and destroyed key infrastructure.

Feeling watched, Sally glanced down and met the dark gaze of her long-time partner. Wufei’s expression was unreadable as they kept the other’s gaze. They had said what they needed just over an hour before, but now it didn’t seem like enough.

“So, this is it,” Noin murmured, gazing at her husband.

Sally tore her eyes away from Wufei, noting that Quatre was boarding a ship. Miliardo and Heero sized each other up briefly before the older man entered the ship. The former 01 pilot and Wufei followed.

“Will they be able to work together?” Sally wondered aloud.

“They should be,” Noin replied, but not with great conviction.

“I wish I had more certainty than that.”

“So do I. Good luck, Sally.”

“You, too.” She pulled on her helmet as she headed to her ship, hoping that they wouldn’t have to rely on luck.


	51. Chapter 51

Noin secured the last of her ammo in her bag. She turned to talk to Miliardo but the expression on his face made her pause. Following his eyeline, she noted that he was glaring at Heero.

“Isn’t it time to let it die?” she murmured.

“Let what die?”

“Your feud with Heero Yuy.”

Miliardo scowled. Without a word, he slung on his pack and walked away from her. Noin pressed her lips together as she felt her anger rise.

“Not so fast,” she called, stalking after him.

“Not now, Lu.”

“Yes, right now,” she countered as she stood in front of him. “It’s time for this to be over, Miliardo. We’re all on the same side here. We all have the same mission: to get Relena back. That’s what’s important, isn’t it?”

“Noin,” he sighed, clutching the strap of his pack tighter.

She covered his hand with hers. “Why can’t you let it go?”

“I don’t know.”

She knew by his expression that he was telling the truth. She gave him a sad smile. “I hope one day you do.”

With that, she released his hand and walked away. He glanced behind him and met the cold, blue stare of his old enemy and rival. For a long moment, they measured each other. With a faint nod, he turned and went after his wife.

* * * * *

Sally watched the loading of the transports with an eagle’s eyes. It had been years since the Preventers had taken down an organization of this size or off this complexity. The possible presence of Relena at the compound made the mission that even trickier.

There would be no room for error.

“I trust that everything is going well, Preventer Water,” Une stated, appearing behind Sally’s shoulder.

“Yes, ma’am, it is.”

“I wish you well on your mission and expect a full report when you get back.”

Sally saluted. “Will do.”

Noin watched the head of the Preventers depart before joining Sally. “Ready?”

“We should be momentarily.” As the senior Preventer on the mission, she was officially in charge. She would either receive credit for its success or given blame for its failure. Failure was not an option.

“Some of them look so young,” Noin commented, watching the Preventers file into the transports.

“They’re the best the Preventers have to offer.”

“They’re still young,” Noin persisted. “Maybe peace has made us weak.”

Sally gave a derisive snort her partner would envy. Noin wondered if the other woman had been partnered with Wufei too long. They watched in silence as the final supplies and troops were loaded.

Soon she and Noin would board their ships to pilot the Preventer forces to the compounds. Their mission would be to distract the militant forces while Miliardo and the former Gundam pilots rescued Relena and destroyed key infrastructure.

Feeling watched, Sally glanced down and met the dark gaze of her long-time partner. Wufei’s expression was unreadable as they kept the other’s gaze. They had said what they needed just over an hour before, but now it didn’t seem like enough.

“So, this is it,” Noin murmured, gazing at her husband.

Sally tore her eyes away from Wufei, noting that Quatre was boarding a ship. Miliardo and Heero sized each other up briefly before the older man entered the ship. The former 01 pilot and Wufei followed.

“Will they be able to work together?” Sally wondered aloud.

“They should be,” Noin replied, but not with great conviction.

“I wish I had more certainty than that.”

“So do I. Good luck, Sally.”

“You, too.” She pulled on her helmet as she headed to her ship, hoping that they wouldn’t have to rely on luck.


	52. Chapter 52

Quatre pressed himself against a wall as another blast shook the compound. Several faction soldiers ran by him but took little notice of him. The borrowed uniform was serving its purpose.

He checked his coordinates and moved to his left. He moved down one corridor before turning unto another. Again, he encountered faction personnel but no one paid him any undue attention.

He walked past the first three doors and found the room housing the mainframes. He quickly punched in the entrance code. Once inside, he pulled the charges out of his bags and began attaching them to the machines, setting the timers as he went. As quickly as he entered, he exited the room.

The corridors were still hectic as he made his way to each target. He continued to garner no true notice as he worked. He climbed a set of stairs to the lower levels, heading for a generator bank.

These corridors were empty, a vast difference from the activity above. He again consulted his coordinates. He moved south, noting the signs as he passed.

Again, the room holding his targets was empty. He placed the charges on the subgenerators. He glanced at his watch, finding he had plenty of time before the charges starting blowing.

He was tempted to alert the others that he was ahead of schedule. However, he quickly pushed the idea aside. The impulsive move could put their mission in jeopardy, and there was too much at stake for that.

‘Time to get back to work,’ he thought, spurring himself into action.

He slipped back into the corridor, making his way back towards the upper levels of the facility. He passed a lone technician as he walked to the stairwell. He was almost there when he was jerked into a room.

Momentarily blinded by the room’s dimness, he whirled to face his opponent. He stilled when he felt steel pressed against his forehead. The person chuckled as the door locks were activated and the lights flared to life.

“Well, Quatre Raberba Winner, we meet again.”


	53. Chapter 53

Duo glanced at Heero, who nodded. Taking a breath, he threw open the door and rushed into the room. Heero was on his heels.

“Damn!” the braided pilot spat, lowering his gun slightly. “They must have moved her.”

“Yes,” Heero replied. “But to where?”

Duo shook his head as he examined the small room and its furnishing. As a cell, it was clean and provided a bed, a sink, and a toilet. It was nice.

‘As far as prisons go,’ he thought.

He paused when he noticed a stain on the bed frame. He knelt down to get a closer look. He felt a kick to the gut as he gathered what it was.

“What is it?” Heero demanded.

“Blood.”

Heero pushed Duo aside to get a good look for himself. “Relena.”

“Probably, but it’s not a lot. I’m sure she’s okay, buddy.”

‘Right,’ Heero thought as he stood up. ‘If they’ve made her bleed, what else have they done to her?’

“Heero?”

“Let’s go. We have a mission.”

Duo popped his head back into the corridor, finding it still empty. “Let’s split up. I’ll go right. You go left.”

Heero nodded. “Don’t do anything stupid, Maxwell.”

“Who? Me? Stupid?”

The corner of Heero’s mouth twitched. “Exactly.”

Duo glared at the other pilot as he headed off. Shaking his head, he moved out as well. “No respect.”


	54. Chapter 54

“Well, Quatre Raberba Winner, we meet again.”

As his eyes became accustomed to the light, his gaze shifted from the gun pointed at his chest to the woman who was holding it. His heart stopped when he recognized her. “Dorothy Catalonia, what are you doing here?”

“Currently, I’m pointing a gun at you. However, I believe you meant for your question to have a broader scope. I’m a member of the Blood Moon.”

“Why?”

“Why not?” she replied with a careless shrug.

“Why not? Look what these people are doing, Dorothy! They’re trying to bring about another war.”

“I know.”

“Then, why?”

“You wouldn’t understand,” she said dismissively. “And how about you? I thought that you had given up fighting.”

“They gave me enough reason.”

“Ah, yes, Relena.”

“It was more than that,” he insisted. “They made it personal by going after our families.”

“Not yours.”

Quatre stared at her with wide eyes. “What?”

“They didn’t go after your family.”

He shot forward, knocking the gun out of her hand as he pressed her against the wall. There were merely inches between them. Her eyes were wide and serious as she studied his face.

He pressed her harder against the wall, desperate to channel his anger and disappointment somewhere. “What game are you playing now, Dorothy?”

“No game,” she answered. “I did what I could to keep them from going after your sisters, your family. I was trying to repay my debt to you.”

“Hilde, Relena, and the other pilots,” he hissed, “are my family.”

He released her and stepped back. As he watched her grab the wall for balance, he felt ashamed of his actions. He shouldn’t have let his anger get the upper hand, especially with her.

“You don’t owe me anything, Dorothy.”

“Don’t I?”

He gave a weary sigh. “You should have stayed out of this.”

“If I had,” she said, closing the distance between them, “then neither you nor the Preventers would have been aware of the Blood Moon in time to stop them.”

“What are you talking about?”

“I was your mysterious caller. And I made sure your circus friend didn’t blow things while he was here. You’d all still be trying to figure things out if it wasn’t for me and my help.”

He opened his mouth to reply when his watch beeped. He sighed when he noticed the time. So much for getting done early, he thought sourly.

He grabbed the gun and turned to Dorothy. She simply watched him as he checked the weapon. When he was satisfied with it, he took her hand and began to drag her to the door.

“What are you doing?”

“Getting you out of here,” he replied. “Now, please be quiet so I can listen.”

To his surprise, she did as he asked.


	55. Chapter 55

Sally cursed under her breath as more enemy troops poured out of the compound. She fought back another flare of anger at the thought that such an extensive organization had happened without the Preventers noticing. ‘Focus on the mission,’ she reminded herself.

“Gamma squadron, reinforce beta squadron on the west side,” she ordered. “Epsilon squadron, hold your ground.”

A flashing icon informed her of an incoming message from Preventers’ headquarters. She opened the link. A man with glasses appeared on the screen. “Preventer Water, kappa and lambda squadrons have arrived.”

Sally let out a quiet sigh of relief. “Kappa squadron, support the north units. Lambda, hang back for right now.”

“Mu and additional squadrons should be arriving shortly,” the man continued. “We can mobilize additional support if necessary. Commander Une says that all you need is to ask.”

“Thank the commander for me,” Sally said and closed the link. She surveyed the battle in front of her. They were holding their ground.

“Alpha squadron, tighten up your formation,” she ordered. She was proud when the group quickly complied with the order.

With the additional units, the Preventers should be able to turn the tide to their side. It was nice to have the security of the promised backup units. But, in battle, few things were certain.

‘How they are doing in there?’ she wondered, her thoughts briefly turning to Wufei and the others. ‘I’m not surprised that they haven’t tried to reach us. If they did, they could jeopardize the mission.’

Suddenly, a loud boom erupted from the compound. A plume of flames and smoke billowed from north segment. The Preventer forces continued to press the enemy troops.

Sally smiled. “I guess I should take that as my answer.” She back to work.


	56. Chapter 56

Relena gripped the seat of her chair tightly as another explosion rocked the compound. She strained her hearing. Except for an occasional shout or barked order, the corridor outside her room was quiet.

‘What is happening out there?’ she wondered for the millionth time. ‘Am I being rescued?’

Another blast shook the structure. A section of lighting gave and crashed to the floor. The hissing electrical wires barely missed her as she jumped back. She ducked her head as the glass shattered, crying out as the hot shards sliced her arms and her cheek.

As quickly as it had happened, it was over. Her shaky legs threatened to give out on her, so she collapsed back into the chair. With mechanical motions, she began to pluck the glass out of her skin.

The heavy door to the room burst open. Relena tried to keep her expression impassive as she turned to the intruder. Her heart froze when she realized it was the leader.

“My, my,” he said, eying the fallen light fixture, “looks like you’ve had some excitement in here. Of course, no where near the excitement we’re having out there.”

He strode across the room, ignoring the crunch of the glass under his boots. Relena fought the urge to move back when he stopped in front of her. With his big hand, he grabbed her chin and forced her to face him.

“Some minor damage,” he remarked. She didn’t know if he was commenting on her injuries or the aftermath of the explosions. Part of her never wanted to know.

Without warning, he yanked a piece of glass out of her cheek. She gasped at the pain. When she saw his smirk, she quickly regained control of herself.

“What is it about you that makes you so special?” he mused. Again, he yanked out a shard of glass. This time, except for biting her lip, she remained still.

“Men are fighting for you, fighting over you, once again. Even men who swore not to fight again.” He watched her face intently. “All for you, Relena Peacecraft.”

“Dorlian. I’ve given up that name. I am Relena Dorlian now.”

He slapped, the vicious blow catching her off guard. He backed away from her. With almost pleasure, he watched her as she righted herself in the chair.

“Stupid bitch. It doesn’t matter what name you call yourself. You’re a symbol to the people, a rallying point. You probably always will be.”

“I never asked to be that.”

“We rarely ask for the things in our lives.” He folded his arms across his chest. “Your friends have finally found my base. They are doing everything in their power to rescue you.”

Relena tried to beat down the fluttering of hope in her chest. She couldn’t betray any emotion, especially now. She had to stay strong just a little longer.

“Too bad your friends will be too late,” the man commented, suddenly reaching down by his hip.

Once again Relena found herself staring down the barrel of a gun.


	57. Chapter 57

Duo reached the end of his part of the hall. He ducked into the last room. He sighed when he realized that it, like the others, were empty.

‘I hope that Heero’s having better luck,’ he thought, killing the lights in the room.

He stood in the dark, debating his options. He could make his way out of the compound, leaving Heero with the task of finding the lost Relena. ‘But where’s the fun in that?’

Another explosion rattled the building, indicating that Quatre and Wufei were doing their parts. He was glad. It kept the faction troops busy. Hopeful too busy to notice him and Heero.

With his mind made up, he slipped back into the hallway.


	58. Chapter 58

“Halt!” a voice cried. “I mean it! Stop!”

Quatre felt Dorothy stiffen behind him as he obediently stilled. He quickly began to weigh the few but different options he had. Things would be easier if he didn’t have her with him, but he couldn’t bring himself to regret the decision now.

“Bring your hands where I can see them—slowly,” the voice commanded.

She grabbed a fistful of his coat, pulling herself against him. “Follow my lead,” she whispered.

Without warning, she whirled them around to face their captor. The young man’s gun shook as he came face to face with him. Quatre was just grateful that the guy hadn’t pulled the trigger of the automatic weapon in his shock.

“M…Miss Catalonia?” he squeaked. “What’s going on?”

“I found this man wandering in the basement,” Dorothy answered calmly. “I captured him and was about to turn him over when you found us.”

“What was he doing in the basement?”

“I don’t know, but I intend to find out.” She dug her finger in his back as if she was pressing a gun into his skin. He kept his expression blank but the young soldier’s eyes widened further.

“Don’t let me keep you, ma’am,” he said quickly. “I can provide additional escort if you like.”

“That won’t be necessary,” she said dismissively. “I can handle him. You are needed elsewhere.”

As if to prove her point, a blast rattled the walls around them. The lights flickered in protest but stayed on. The young man looked from the ceiling to the steely gaze of Dorothy Catalonia. He gave her a brief salute before running off.

“I can’t believe he made the cut to be transferred,” she muttered as she stepped back from Quatre.

He turned to face, studying her intently for a moment. He doubted that if he lived a hundred years he could ever figure her out. He was glad that she was apparently on his side. For the moment, anyway.

“We’d best keep moving,” he said as he started walking.

“Lead the way, captive.”


	59. Chapter 59

Relena turned her gaze from the gun up to her captor. His dark eyes bore into hers. They stayed that way, staring at each other for what seemed to her like forever.

“Are you going to do it?” he asked, breaking the heavy silence.

She blinked. “Do what?”

“Beg for your life?”

She merely stared at him. What response should she make to that? She doubted that her words would convince him to spare her. Yet she had no doubt that he would enjoy it if she did beg.

She wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction.

“No final words from the great Relena Peacecraft? I’m so disappointed.”

The door suddenly burst open. He was turning to the doorway when the shot rang out. He dropped his gun as blood erupted from his arm.

Relena pressed herself against the wall as she tried to process what happened. The leader was pressing his injured forearm against his chest as he glared in the direction of the door. The gunmen stood there, his weapon still trained on the leader.

“Who are you?” the leader demanded.

“Heero,” Relena whispered.

The gunmen did not acknowledge her, keeping his focus on the injured man in front of him. “You can call me Heero Yuy.”

“Heero Yuy?” the leader echoed. He chuckled. “It seems I’m surrounded by pacifists.”

“It’s over,” Heero said. “You and your men need to surrender.”

The leader shook his head. “I can’t do that.”

“Enough blood has been spilt today.”

“Not yet,” the leader replied, glancing at Relena.

“She will not die by your hand.”

“Don’t you see?” the leader demanded, looking at Heero again. “She’s a threat. As long as she is alive, she will always be a rallying point, a source of contention among people.”

“If she dies, she becomes a martyr. Her influence will not end with her death.”

“But the people would be free to find a new idol, a new hero.”

“She will not die by your hand,” Heero repeated.

“Drop your gun!” a voice demanded from the hall.

Icy fear poured over Relena as she watched Heero take the hit to the shoulder and stagger behind the heavy door.


	60. Chapter 60

Time slowed. She always thought that people exaggerated when they said that time stopped during a harrowing experience. Her association with the Gundam pilots had convinced her otherwise.

Heero was crouched behind the door, using it as a shield as the person in the hallway continued to fire. The leader had stepped back and was moving to stand behind Heero’s line of vision. He had released his injured arm to reach behind his back.

She didn’t think. The dropped gun, the gun that had been aimed at her, was suddenly in her hands. With steady hands, she raised the weapon.

The shot roared inside the room, leaving her ears ringing.

The leader turned, gazing at her in disbelief. He almost smiled at her as his legs buckled. His eyes were closed as he hit the floor.

“I got him,” a familiar voice called from the hallway.

Heero stared at Relena as he got to his feet. She watched him as he crossed the room to her. She finally tore her eyes from him to look at the gun still in her hands.

“I didn’t know it could be so easy,” she murmured.

Duo Maxwell appeared in the door way. “Hey, everyone okay in here?”

Heero ignored him. His whole attention was focused on the woman in front of him. She was staring at the gun as if she didn’t know how it got there.

“Give it to me, Relena.”

She looked up at him. “It was so easy, Heero.”

Her face was white. She was shaking slightly as she looked past him to the fallen leader behind him. She went even paler.

“Relena, give me the gun,” he ordered, placing his hand on the weapon.

“Oh, Christ,” Duo whispered, finally comprehending the scene before him. “No.”

Again, Heero ignored him. Relena still had her finger on the trigger. He had to get the weapon away from her before she did something else she would regret. “Now, Relena.”

She unclenched her fingers. It allowed him to pull the weapon from her hands. He clicked on the safety before tucking the weapon in the back of his pants.

“Is he dead?” she asked, still staring at the leader.

“Yes,” Heero replied.

She nodded once. Then her body sagged. Heero caught her, ignoring the pain in his shoulder, before she hit the floor.

Duo opened his comm link. “We’ve found her.”


	61. Chapter 61

Quatre stood at the glass doors, watching the woman on the balcony through the sheer curtains. She was seated on the stone railing. The breeze ruffled her hair as she stared into the distance.

The faction had been taken down by the Preventers, at least as far as the public knew. The base had been destroyed and the leaders were in jail awaiting trial. People were moving on with their lives.

Trowa had returned to the circus. Hilde had been cleared to leave the hospital, happily returning home with Duo. Sally and Wufei went back to work at the Preventers.

Dorothy had managed to disappear. He had made an effort to search for her, but, like she had before, she didn’t seem to want to be found. Heero had vanished as well.

Yet, not everyone had managed to move on.

Relena had allowed herself to be examined and treated by Sally, answered all the Preventers’ questions, and had given two media statements. The first thanked the Preventers’ for rescuing her and stopping a new threat to peace. The second one aired a few days later and announced her resignation so she could recover from her ordeal.

Noin and Milliardo had lingered. Eventually Relena ordered them to return to Mars. She promised to stay with him until she was ready to face the world again. That promise was the only thing that had allowed them to leave.

Yet Quatre wondered how much staying with him was benefiting her. Sure she was kept away from the media and other unwanted intrusions, but she was still plagued by nightmares and flashbacks. She continued the sessions with the psychiatrist and the prescribed medications but didn’t seem to be working.

Would they ever get her back? He shook his head to clear the negative thought. She will get better, he told himself.

He grabbed the doorknob, intending to announce that lunch was ready. He knew she would come and join him. Yet, he also knew that he would be the only one eating.

“Wait,” a voice ordered.

Quatre turned around. “I really need to update my security.”

“You have made some improvements,” Heero replied. He stared past Quatre to the balcony doors. “How is she doing?”

“About the same,” Quatre answered.

“I see.”

Heero watched the balcony for a long moment. He moved to the door and Quatre stepped out of his way. Without another glance at the blond man, Heero stepped onto the balcony, closing the door behind him.

Quatre fought the urge to stay and observe the meeting. He went downstairs and instructed the staff to get another room ready. He hoped that Heero would stay for a while.

If anyone could reach her, he could.


End file.
